


Friends with "Educational" Benefits

by xirokkun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fantastic Racism, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) and Reader are Married, Sans Has Trust Issues (Undertale), Sans has Nightmares (Undertale), Sex Magic, Sexting, Sexual Inexperience, Snowdin (Undertale), Tags May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Surface (Undertale), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, Underlust Papyrus (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xirokkun/pseuds/xirokkun
Summary: "Who goes up to their friend that they've talked to only a few times, and just because they know their friend does sex work, they're like, 'Oh, hey, yeah, uh, you wanna do some kinky shit with me? My husband doesn't want to but I'm bored.' Like. In what world. Ugh, mine, apparently."While married to Sans for a few months now, and neither of you being particularly the type to have sex all that often, you couldn't help but find yourself more… curious lately. Unfortunately for you, as it turns out, Sans is not the experimental type, so he suggests that you look elsewhere to satisfy this curiosity.It's a good thing your friend Lust is willing to help you without hesitation.
Relationships: Sans (Underlust)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader/Sans (Underlust), Sans (Undertale)/Sans (Underlust)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	1. 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes this is uh pretty self-indulgent for the most part. no. For the all-part. Even still, hope you like it!! I adore Underlust and the lack of x reader content for it… displeases me. lol So I'm trying to fix that!

_ Hey, um, are you busy? _

I sent the text nervously. It took me ages to hit send, and when I finally did, I turned over on my bed and screamed into the pillow nearest to me.

I knew this was  _ alright _ to send. Sans was already aware I was doing this. We'd already talked about it, and he's already told me he's fine with an open relationship,  _ and _ I know for a fact he trusts  _ him _ . Otherwise, if he didn't, he wouldn't have suggested this to me.

But even still. I was so scared. I was  _ shaking _ .

Maybe it was more for the fact that I'd… never asked for this in my life? Like, seriously. Who goes up to their friend that they've talked to only a few times, and just because they know their friend does sex work, they're like, "Oh, hey, yeah, uh, you wanna do some kinky shit with me? My husband doesn't want to but I'm bored." Like.  _ In what world. _ Ugh,  _ mine _ , apparently.

This is ridiculous. Probably insensitive, too. He's busy. I know he's busy. He's always busy, and when he's not, he's getting drunk -- I know, because he sends me absurdly flirty messages that are practically unreadable for the amount of typos in them. God. I'd trust him with my life but… is this a good idea…?

The buzz of my phone nearly gave me a heart attack, my anxiety hit such a peak. I did, in fact, jolt with a squeak. My phone had been in my hand, but my panic threw it into the air. I stumbled and tripped on my own blankets, just before falling face-first onto the rug below me. However, I did catch my phone in the process, so I would consider this a success.

I popped on the screen.

_ nope! what's up? _

Relief. That's one level of stress down.

_ Can. _

_ … _

_ Can i ask a favor…? _

And now I was screaming into the rug on the floor, stuck in a spiralled mess of blankets.

_ what kind of favor my dear~? _

...I'm -- oh my  _ God  _ why is he like this.

_ Um... theres some ... *stuff* I want to try out .... but Sans isn't really comfortable with it… _

_ sorry this is probably a dumb question _

_ Especially since like… I've told you before I didn't really care for sex… but like… I've been becoming a bit more comfortable with stuff lately. _

_ More or less. _

Stop. Stop. Oh my  _ God _ just  _ stop _ typing. Don't mind me, I'll just… cry into the floor for a moment here. Jesus Christ this is so stupid, why am I even bothering to ask this from him…?

_ oh! conquering your fear? i'm glad to hear it!! _

_ maybe this is silly coming from me, since all i do is call myself degrading names lol, but sex is a nice thing! it shouldn't be something you have to feel afraid of or guilty of. i know it's not exactly easy to warm up to when you've been told it's wrong your whole life. even though i've practically grown up in a place where it's been normal and shameless, i still can't help but feel a bit shitty when i look at other au's compared to mine. but it… doesn't necessarily have to be that way? _

_ ah, i'm bad at being uplifting lol but you've come to the right place~ i'm willing to do anything you'd like! _

My face was burning up as I read his message two or three times over. My fingers fumbled over the keyboard a few times before my eyes fell back to his message. Dammit, why does he have to be so sweet? I can't handle this. At least tell me I'm a shitty whore or something. 'cause that's what I feel like.

_ You're not… bothered by this are you? By me sending this or asking for this?  _

_ I just feel like… I shouldn't ask for something like this _ …

_ i don't mind at all!<3 i'd rather you come to me to play around than hurt yourself or otherwise going to random people, or force tale into something he doesn't want. _

_ speaking of him, did you tell him about this orrrr? _

_ He knows already. _

_ heh good. i don't really wanna be the reason for a broken marriage, y'know? _

_ well, whenever you feel confident, you can tell me what you've been thinking~ don't worry about how weird it sounds, trust me, i've probably done worse or weirder. _

I stared at the keyboard for a while, as if waiting for the words to type themselves. What do I even say? There's so many ideas floating around my head, but I just… I don't know what to start with. They all just seem… so raunchy. Like the peak of kinky and sinful. Like something even people who have sex on the regular would think is weird!! Okay, maybe not that far… but, how am I supposed to know? I've never  _ done _ any of this before. The most it's been is like. Half-hearted quickies at  _ best _ . Ugh… I just sound more and more stupid the more I think. None of these thoughts should be written down.

_ oh and no rush, take your time! i don't have any appointments or anything of the sort tonight so I'm totally free<3 _

Sir, I think this unintentionally made me  _ more _ stressed.

I took a deep breath. A slower one. Once more. Hoo… okay. I can come up with something. Just… one thing for now. That's all I need.

Calm down. I can do this. He's a nice person. I know that. He's my friend.

_ Um… this is probably kind of gross, but I keep having this fantasy about somebody teaching me how to properly masturbate because ... it hurts? like a lot. whenever i do it. and i don't wanna hurt myself. _

_ Sorry that's probably a really weird place to start _

I slammed my phone into the floor, groaning against the carpet in frustration and agony. Who the fuck has conversations like this?  _ Kill me, please. _

_ oh honey. this isn't a weird request at all! you don't need to worry. _

_ honestly, you should have come to me a long time ago if you've been worried about this. i can teach you *and* make it fun and sexy, hehe. _

_ but yea hurting yourself is no good! you gotta be gentle with yourself~ _

Why did I pick my phone up again to read it, why did I pick my phone up again to read it, why did I pick my phone up again to read it, why did I pick up my phone again --

_ were you looking to try anything tonight, or did you just want to talk? _

When will God take my life? Just kill me now and send me straight to hell. Please. I'm begging. If there's any God out there, he definitely wouldn't accept me, right? I'm such a sinful piece of trash. Smite me where I… shittily lay tangled up in my own blankets.  _ Ugh! _ I'm such a _ mess! _

_ I mean um… Maybe? _

_ Idk. _

_ I guess? _

_ Sure? _

_ i'm gonna need a little more confident of an answer than that ^^; _

You are seriously testing my patience, sir. Or my anxiety. Mostly my anxiety. Actually, now that I think about it,  _ entirely _ my anxiety. You're on thin ice, mister. I am about to have a self-induced panic attack and it's your fault.

_.. _

_ yes _

_ Tonight, that is. _

_ to uh. Do the thing. _

_ not just chatting. _

_ unless thats what you'd prefer, _

_ don't worry! i'm totally down~ ;) _

_ say, we should come up with a safeword before we do this. do you and tale already have one? _

Ugh. Now I have a different reason for my embarrassment.

_ Um… yeah. He came up with it. _

_ It's… "ketchup" ofc;; _

_ omg lmao _

_ i expect nothing different from him honestly lol _

_ well, might as well keep things consistent. we'll use that, too, okay? _

_ Okay. _

_ <333 _

_ do you think you could come to my snowdin? pap's home so we'll probably have to go to the snowd inn... sorry, i know it's kind of gross there ^^; _

_ I think Sans can get me there some way… _

_ Where should I meet you? _

_ my front door is fine! _

_ ill keep an eye out for you so pap doesn't answer the door. other than that, most monsters don't really know what humans look like, so we should be fine from there~ _

_ no rush though! take all the time you need<3 _

_ Okay… thanks. _

_ no worries sweetheart!! im happy to help! ^^/ _

I clicked my screen off and slammed my head into the carpet. I just stayed there, silently, wondering if this was actually a good idea or not. I mean, I'd be a dick if I didn't show up after I said I would, right? And it's not like it doesn't sound… a bit fun… I screamed again into the floor.

There was a knock on the door that shook me out of my tangled mess, but as a result I toppled over myself and was now flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. Sans's figure soon hovered over me, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets as usual. "how's the weather down there?" he asked casually. "seems like a twister came through."

"Har, har," I forced the fakest of laughs I could. "Very funny."

"thank you, i thought so, too," he replied, deliberately ignoring my sarcasm. "but, uh, seriously? why were you tied up in your blanket hanging off the bed with your face in the rug? you ok?"

"Embarrassed," I blurted. "I… I told Lust I would meet up with him tonight."

Sans snickered. "wow, we had this discussion an hour ago and you already texted him and made plans? gee, i see how it is," he remarked, sass painting his voice entirely. I rolled my eyes; he offered out a hand to me, which I took and let him pull me up off of the ground. "when you goin'?"

"He said whenever," I answered. "But I, uh, don't really know how to get between the 'AU's' or whatever by myself…"

"sure, i can take ya," Sans answered before I even prompted the question. "i'm gonna assume you'll be gone the night?"

Heat flushed my face. "P-probably," I stuttered. "S-sorry…"

"hey, nah, don't be sorry. i told ya to do this, didn't i? no reason for me to be upset, which i'm not." He pressed a kiss into my cheek. "jus' don't get jealous when you come back to me sleeping with  _ all _ the blankets because you didn't steal them from me this time."

"Oh, come on, you steal them from me more often."

He just accusingly raised a brow, as if to say "yeah, right." I pouted. "c'mon. you have  _ literally _ kicked me off the bed before because you wanted the blankets."

"First of all, I was  _ asleep _ when that happened, and second of all, it was  _ one time! _ "

Sans just laughed at my rebuttal, snaking an arm around my neck and pressing his teeth against my neck, wrapping his free arm around my torso. He held me softly for a moment; it wasn't long until I hugged him back, and instantly, his hug was tightened. He hummed a satisfied noise against my skin, nuzzling closer into me. I just gripped his sweatshirt tightly, using my other hand to gently rub the back of his skull.

"i am a little sad it's gonna be the first time in over a year we don't sleep in the same bed together," Sans whispered. "but other than that, i'm not worried about this at all. ok? so you shouldn't be either. i know it's not a heal-all but, hey, gotta do somethin' to cheer ya up. kinda part of the job i signed up for." A breathy laugh slipped passed my teeth. "hey, seems like it's working," Sans continued, evidently proud of his work.

I couldn't help but smile; I leaned in and gently kissed his skull. A similar breathy laugh came from him just the same. He tipped his head back, eyelights meeting mine with a blue haze coating his cheeks. "shouldn't keep ya too much longer. don't wanna leave lusty waitin' for ya."


	2. 1.0

I took a deep breath before knocking on the front door. Within seconds, it swung open, the skeleton with a purple-flushed face that I was looking for emerging with a bright smile. "i'll be back later, paps! i've got another session tonight!" he called back into the house.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD THE NIGHT OFF?" his brother called back.

"no, that's tomorrow! see ya!" And with that, Lust pulled the door closed behind him. His bright lavender eyelights met my gaze, holding the eye contact patiently. "ready?" he asked, a gentle tone to his voice. I didn't respond right away, my heart thumping in my chest with worry. His hand brushed my fingertips, turning my attention to it briefly before looking back to him. "you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes," I answered, trying to be as confident as possible. "I... It... sounds... fun... but... I'm really nervous..." Annnnd failed my attempt at confidence.

Lust giggled, leading me forward by guiding me by the hand he held within his. "i'll be gentle, i swear it. you don't have to worry. and be sure to tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He brushed his thumb over my knuckles, shooting me a faithful glance. "i'll save the juicier details for when we're inside and alone." Lust threw a wink to me as he continued guiding me forward. I lagged behind only a bit because I kept getting more and more distracted and more and more scared, my feet progressively dragging in the snow.

I trusted him. I really did. I know he cares about me. Yeah, we had a bit of a falling out the last time we… met up in person, but that was because of the really bad time I was in, and because he didn't fully get the boundaries I had at that point. We're a bit closer now, if not from that fight alone, and I'm a lot more comfortable with sex as a concept. It'll be okay.

I know this, but I'm still scared.

The bell rang to the front door of the Snowd Inn. The lady rabbit at the front counter seemed to shuffle herself back awake, her fur ragged and her surface a mess of papers. The corner of the desk had a flimsy, slightly cracked plastic container, filled halfway with condoms. Next to it was a sprawled mess of birth control meds, most of which did not look particularly... safe...

"Oh, Sans, it's just you again," the bunny at the desk sighed. "I thought you had the night off...?"

"slight alteration of plans, that's now tomorrow," Lust replied. "hopefully my usual room's not taken?"

"No, no, you're good on that front. Just..." The bunny monster looked me up and down, a brow raised and her ears perked. "... Didn't expect to see you today. Guessing the two of you for the night?"

"yes ma'am," Lust winked, snatching the key she offered to him almost instantly. "payment will be in the morning, as usual."

"Don't forget it this time," she muttered angrily, seemingly readjusting her paperwork back into some semblance of a pillow.

"wouldn't dream of it," he finalized, whisking me off passed the front desk to the doorway behind her. He started leading me up the stairs, to which I could already hear a lot of noises I really wish I couldn't, and there was a very apologetic look across his face. "sorry," Lust blurted. "we should plan a bit further in advance next time, so we can do this in my room. it... can be a bit gross here."

"It's fine," I answered, trying to reassure him, but that look across his face really didn't seem calmed. Even still, once we got to the second floor, he dragged me to the very end of the hall. The last door, number 220, was the one he unlocked and opened. The door creaked slightly. Lust flicked on the lights; they kind of did that sketchy flicker where they sort of turn on, turn off, seem like they're dying, then fully turned on. He just increasingly seemed more embarrassed by the state of the place.

"it'll be better next time, um, setting-wise that is. i really hate to bring you to where i... 'work,'" he confessed, closing the door as the two of us entered the room. He tossed the keys on the table next to the bed, but halted me before I took another step forward. Lust grabbed the comforter off the top of the bed -- which was practically as thin as a blanket it was so worn down -- and rolled it up before throwing it on to the ragged brown carpet. "i have the unfortunate knowledge of knowing for a fact that hasn't been cleaned in over a week," he clarified. "but, i also have the more fortunate knowledge that these sheets haven't been used in years, so they should be fine. monster, um...  _ liquids _ sort of just evaporate after a while, unlike humans', since ours are just magic, so the sheets should be like brand new." Lust tried to offer a smile, but he seemed a little half-hearted. I returned the gesture, but he just sighed. "i'm sorry, this is definitely not how your fantasy for this played out is it? heh, ah, i'm a terrible friend." Lust made his way over to the bed sheets, sitting down and smoothing out the space next to him before patting it to offer it to me.

I walked up and took a seat next to him, trying desperately to not come off as awkward as I felt, but Lust could definitely see right through me. Within a slight chuckle, he said, "we're not jumping in right away. you've gotta be relaxed first, otherwise that's definitely not going to help you feeling less pain."

I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. Lust smiled and, without hesitation, leaned in to kiss my cheek -- but then immediately threw himself back with his hand slapped over his mouth. "sh-shit, i'm sorry, that's -- a force of habit. do you care if i do that? i know that's... not exactly what you wanted me here for --"

"Lust, you're good," I laughed genuinely. "I don't mind. I trust you. Besides, it's just a kiss on the cheek."

His already purple-dusted cheeks darkened in seconds, his eyelights flickering to the ground. "yeah, you're right. my bad. um." Even still, he hesitated, letting his hand fall to his lap. Lust took a deep breath before laughing. "ah, i'm supposed to be helping you calm down, but instead i'm just getting stressed."

Smiling, I replied, "Hey, if anything, it relieves a little stress for me. Makes it easier to calm down when there's two awkwards."

He laughed. "two negatives make a positive i see." Lust kicked off the boots he'd been wearing, they boucing off of the clearly water-damaged wall and onto the floor. I just slid my shoes off and set them by the bedside. "tell me, how do you relax?" Lust asked. "do you like massages, cuddling, chatting..."

"Um..." I don't know, I've never really thought about it before. When's the last time I've even  _ relaxed? _ Oh God. I have no idea.

A sort of disappointed smile fell across Lust's face as he readjusted himself to face me, his leg tucked up onto the bed. "turn around, then, i'll give you a shoulder massage," he offered casually.

Although my face started to heat up almost instantly, I did so anyway. Lust pulled himself up closer to me, his hands slowly falling in place to either side of the base of my neck, his thumbs almost instantly beginning to rub into the evidently stiff muscles I had. "stars, your shoulders are a lot more tough than what i'm used to," he spoke gently. "is this a human thing or a you thing?"

"Probably both," I answered. Lust snorted a bit as he laughed unintentionally. I tried to let myself fall into place for what he was doing, but dammit, this really kind of hurt. I guess I really was in bad shape. Maybe I should do arm stretches more often.

Lust continued to press circles against my back, but adjusted them in such a way that the pain I'd felt from them before was practically gone, as if he'd recognized that I was a bit uncomfortable the moment I thought it. I merely hummed in content; he giggled a bit as I did so.

"so how has it been between you and tale lately? i haven't heard much since the wedding," he asked.

"It's been good," I answered. "Kind of want a place to ourselves rather than still living with Papyrus, but, oh well. I can't afford it right now."

" _ you _ can't? is tale not working?"

"Well, he… sometimes does. But it's usually just me doing a lot of the work."

He didn't respond. I wondered if I'd said something wrong.

"is this alright, by the way?" Lust asked, referring to the massage and changing the subject. "want me to change anything?" I merely shook my head. Within a second, his teeth brushed against the spine visible from the back of my neck. I jolted almost instantaneously -- as did he the moment I did so. "sorry, sorry," he apologized, a twinge of hasty guilt to his voice.

My arms started to slump a bit more. I realized I was sitting up really stiff, so I tried letting go a bit. I took a bit of a deep breath, letting my eyes fall shut as I focused on Lust's massaging. It felt... really nice, the more I fell into it. Really cozy, actually...

I didn't realize I was falling back until Lust caught me. My eyes snapped open and locked onto his eyelights, which were lined with panic. Even still, a smirk started to pull at his mouth, a chuckle falling through it. "i said to  _ relax _ sweetie, not fall asleep on me."

"S-sorry," I mumbled embarrassedly. He merely laughed it off and told me not to worry about it as he sat me upright again. I turned to face him sheepishly. "I'm not good at relaxing very much, huh?"

"sh, sh, no, no, you're fine," Lust spoke with a smile. "you alright to start, then? hoping you're a bit more comfy now, at least."

I already felt stiff again. "C... Could we, maybe... do something a little on the lighter side so I can actually, um... get in the mood, I guess...?"

Lust's smile didn't waver, though he did hold a long pause for some reason. "sure thing. you have any preference, or?" I shook my head. "okay. just tell me if you don't like something, got it?" I nodded, watching as he scooted a bit closer to me. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding in, trying to let myself fall into the touch Lust wrapped around my waist. He silently gestured for us to sit more center on the bed, and when we did, he crawled up onto my lap, sitting with his legs wrapped around my waist. He leaned his forehead against mine, humming a gentle noise of reassurance, as his hands fell right between the end of my shirt and the hem of my pants. The second he made contact with my skin I shivered; Lust hushed me almost immediately, slightly laughing and nuzzling a skelekiss into my cheek. His hands slipped back to my spine, trailing up all the way to where my bra clasp... well,  _ would have _ been. He seemed a little confused at first, as if searching for it, before realizing and laughing as a result.

"saving me some work by not wearing a bra today, huh? how thoughtful of you," he teased, poking my nose quickly with his tongue. His fingers crept back to my front softly brushing against the surface of my breasts before caressing them in his palms. I let go of a pretty uncharacteristic giggle. Lust responded in echo, brushing his thumbs against the currently flat nipples on my front. In no time they rose to erect, and he continued to brush against them lightly. I mumbled a half-groan of sorts, my mouth never opening. He kissed my cheek. "say, i don't remember if you told me, but what are some of your turn-ons, my dear? this seems rather ineffective."

I huffed laughter. "Ah... just a bit. I like it but… it never really… 'turns me on,'" I admitted. "But... I'm not exactly sure what  _ does _ . I think maybe... My ears? If you whisper or kiss them or something. I get all tingly inside … when someone does that."

"ah, okay. thank you for letting me know." Lust leaned back with a smile before kissing my cheek, trailing pecks all the way to my ear, where he gently nipped my earlobe. The dorkiest, teasingly complaining moan left my throat. He chuckled lowly against my skin, sending a shiver down my entire back. "oh my, this is much more effective. hehe, how cute," he whispered against my ear. Suddenly, I found my hands moving on their own, crawling up and around his ribcage to pull him closer to me. Laughing, Lust began letting his hands fall from my chest down to my waist, pressing his thumbs against the lowest point on my stomach. My mouth cracked open and let loose a breathy noise.

"A... are you this gentle with all of your customers?" I murmured.

"i adapt to everyone as necessary," Lust hummed. "everyone's got different likes, dislikes, boundaries, et cetera. i'd be bad at my job if i didn't adapt to what my customers wanted." He nuzzled against my ear. "i know you said you wanted to try some very  _ spicy _ things at some point, but we'll take it slow at first, okay? i don't want to jump right in and scare you away again." I merely nodded; he gave me a skelekiss in return. "you're so cute. no wonder tale loves you so much." I let go of some nervous laughter.

"A... question," I mumbled, spaced between grunts as he continued circling his thumbs around the very edge of my leggings. He hummed in confirmation, waiting for my continuation. "If... I'm like a customer for you today... do I owe you--?"

"stars, no!" Lust broke character for a moment to lean forward and look me in the eye. "sweetie, we're friends, and i care about you deeply. there's no way i'd ever charge you for this. don't worry about it." He leaned into my cheek. "this isn't work for me, dear. this is for fun. don't you worry yourself about money or wasting my time. you could never waste my time," Lust whispered softly, his touch against my skin becoming feathery-light.

Almost instantly I twitched at the faint contact. He giggled, continuing with such... probably in an attempt to repeat the results. "how're you feeling, sweetheart?" He purred against my ear, my whole body trembling with a sudden need. "you seem very  _ hot _ , more than usual, heh." I breathed laughter, my mouth cracking open to respond, but he continued for me, leaning back, his hand moving around to... ah, now they were clasped around my ass. "ready to begin your lesson, young virgin?"

"Lusty, oh my god," I blurted. He was roaring with laughter. "I'm not even a virgin, you know that. You've literally fucked me before."

"but you are when it comes to masturbation, so I still think it applies." He winked and I merely rolled my eyes. Lust stepped a bit off of me for a moment, sitting at my side as he poked his thumbs underneath my pantline. "can i take these off for you?" he asked. I nodded, his fingers not hesitating a bit to start rolling the leggings down my thighs, my underwear curled up in the fabric as well. I eventually kicked them off to the side when they were stuck looped around my one foot. "what  _ have _ you tried related to masturbation before?" Lust asked.

"Um... usually... my go-to is... humping a pillow, because it's the only thing that doesn't hurt... but I've tried like, rubbing with my fingers and... sticking them inside me... but both of those hurt really quickly."

"mm, okay," Lust nodded. "here, firstly, sit yourself like this. it's more comfortable this way." He sat upright in a position where his legs were folded underneath himself, knees spread open to leave a lot of room. I embarrassedly followed suit as I tucked my legs in, sitting on my heels as he was. Lust nodded, crawling a bit in front of me. He met my gaze once more. "would you like me to show an example first, or help you first?"

My face flushed with heat. While I knew, beneficially, him helping me do it would be the better choice, I couldn't resist the thought of... "Show me first," I answered.

Lust smirked. "ah, you just want an excuse for me to finger you, don'cha?" He chuckled. "no worries. i'll do as you desire. but we will have to switch over to you trying it at some point, okay?" I nodded, which he repeated in confirmation. "good. gimmie just one second here..."

He stood up from the bed, leaving me feel a little awkward. The lights were soon switched off, and he came back with a calm grin on his face, brushing his palm against my cheek and pressing an unexpected kiss against my lips. When he pulled back, I noticed there was a tube of sorts in his other hand, but I couldn't see what it was labeled as. Nevertheless, he showed it off to me anyway. "lube makes things hurt less," he stated. "it's definitely necessary if you ever wanna do any buttstuff, but for now, we'll just use a little so it's more comfortable." Lust offered me a playful wink as he popped open the tube and put some into his own hand. Setting the bottle aside, before he did anything else, he looked me in the eye with the most sincere stare I had seen from him yet. "are you alright with me continuing?" he asked seriously. I nodded, but he merely responded with, "i need some explicit confirmation, sweetie."

A heavy nervousness pounding in my chest, I inevitably answered with a very stuttered "Yes." He hummed in content. "goodie. let me know if you ever want to stop."

I felt his fingers first slip by my folds, pressing gently against the surface of my entrance and all around it. His finger circled it a few times, somehow finding a perfect spot I didn't know was there to make me jolt with joy; keeping his gaze flicking between his work and my face as he did so. His free hand was clamped to my thigh, holding my legs open with that and his opposing leg. I winced a bit, feeling a little overwhelmed, though not at all disappointed. "is it okay?" he asked. I nodded with a brief, breathy "Yes." Pressing a little harder, he smiled and replied, "good. this is definitely a pretty easy way to get yourself started, and sometimes it might be all you need. just remember this little spot." Lust toyed with that same sensitive point, a gasp slipping passed my lips. "you don't need to have any penetration if you don't want it," he added, "but i'm assuming today you'd like to try that?"

"Y-yeah," I breathed. With a breathy laugh, Lust leaned in and kissed my cheek again. His fingers kept circling that one spot, over and over. I was practically begging for him to do a bit more… in my head, at least.

As if realizing this need, he said, "don't rush it. if you don't properly ready yourself, that's when it's going to hurt, okay? wait 'til you can tell you're starting to open up a bit," he pressed his finger into my entrance slightly, probably to indicate that it was a lot more loose than it was before; "and then you can proceed. but if you do it before that, you could really damage yourself by forcing your body to do things it isn't ready for." With a slightly tighter grip on my thigh, Lust very gently pushed the finger against my surface into me. My legs did, in fact, immediately try to clamp shut -- and I almost came on the spot. It felt… so nice and soft. He slowly began to pump it in and out, practically petting my inner walls as he did so. "how does that feel?" he asked.

"R-really... really good..." I mumbled.

"hehe, good, i'm glad. i try my best." Lust smiled. "stay with me here, though, okay? i know it might be a little distracting from here forwards, but that's also why it's definitely still important to keep care of yourself. people tend to lose themselves, so it's easy to want to rush things for the pleasure of adrenaline." I nodded as best I could. "you're doing wonderfully so far, no need to worry," he spoke reassuringly, petting my thigh gently.

Lust's finger kept pumping against me at a fairly slow speed, my body shaking with how much more it was absolutely craving. He tried to hush me with soft hums, but whines and moans kept leaving my throat. Good God, I've never been this noisy with anyone before. I guess there's a reason he does this for a living. Makes me feel all the worse to  _ not _ pay him for his godly service, even if he said this is just for fun as friends.

"tell me what to do next," Lust spoke softly, continuing his work. "i'll help you from there."

Through bits of panting, my hand latching itself to his hand on my thigh -- which he flipped around to hold back with a gentle squeeze -- and I answered with, "M... more, maybe?"

"more what, sweetheart? speed, fingers?"

"F-fingers."

"okay, then," Lust purred. He propped a second finger against my entrance, sliding up and brushing the sensitive spot as gingerly as possible. A very loud moan trickled from my lips alongside a bit of drool -- oh God. I didn't... mean to do that. He locked eyes with me for a moment more, while still working on me, and snickered uncontrollably. "stars. never thought i'd hear you be  _ that _ loud."

"Sh-shut up," I mumbled, to which Lust laughed and pressed yet another kiss to my cheek.

"no worries, no worries. it was still very cute like the rest of you, my dear, no need to be so embarrassed." He said that with a smirk, knowing for sure it would make me all the more embarrassed. I just rolled my eyes as he laughed a bit more.

His second finger pressed against my entrance, right next to where his first one was. With a gentle shimmer within his eye sockets, his oval eyelights began to morph into slight heart-shapes. "you ready?"

"Y-yeah."

Lust smiled generously as the second finger slipped inside. I gripped his hand dangerously tight, worried I'd snap it into pieces, but he merely squeezed back as if this was normal. His pumping speed remained consistent as he offered a smile, scaling his eyes over my body. "man, is tale so bad at fingering you that you're acting like this is your first time, or am i just that good?" Lust laughed.

"P-probably the latter," I grunted. "Though, Sans doesn't often finger me, either..."

"he  _ doesn't? _ " Lust sounded borderline insulted. "sweetie, this should be before  _ any _ sex starts, otherwise you'll  _ certainly _ be in pain." He clicked his tongue and shook his head, continuing; "i'll have to have a word with him about that. i know he's not exactly the best with human anatomy, so i don't blame him..."

"How do...  _ you _ even know about this...?" I asked.

He chuckled, continuing his work by petting me internally. I yelped, shivering across my whole body; he gently gave my hand a quick squeeze. "i go to different au's a lot, sweetie. and there's a lot of humans that are very interested in fucking skeletons out there. i've had many sexual endeavors with  _ plenty _ of humans before." He leaned his forehead against mine. "by the way, sweetheart, do you want me to make you come, or would you rather do it yourself? either way, you'll be doing it for yourself once today, so you can get used to it. so... either you get to come twice or once. your choice," he sang.

"Twice," I answered, not skipping a beat.

"sounds good to me." Lust kept working on me slowly, pumping in and out so very carefully. My brain was practically spinning. I started to lean forward, to which he held me up by pressing a kiss to my lips and then letting my forehead rest against his. He whispered, "faster?"

"Faster," I pleaded.

"as you wish," he giggled. His speed quickened instantaneously, almost causing me to buck into him, but he held me down. "that probably won't happen when i'm not here," he whispered. "more of a partner thing. but do be careful, you still can hurt yourself by some unwanted penetration or something going too deep. okay?" Lust kissed my cheek. "nothing wrong with it, just some caution to be aware of. happened to me on more than one occasion."

"Lusty," I breathed.

"yes, sweetie?"

"Can I... see your dick?"

He stopped talking, although his work between my legs didn't stop. I started squirming a bit, silently begging for a bit more, which he listened to. A third finger rested against my entrance and waited. "maybe a little later, okay?" he whispered softly. "we should finish up with you first, hehe." Leaning into my ear, he spoke low and deep, "maybe we could masturbate together... and you could give me a little handjob in return for this." I gulped hard, feeling drool dripping from the edge of my lips again. "ah, sounds fun, doesn't it? you could see my fat cock for yourself, so much of my purple cum everywhere for you, and you could even get a chance to touch it  _ all _ yourself. won't that be nice?"

"L-Lus --  _ Lust! _ " I yelped as he slipped a third finger inside of me, working me a little harder still. Oh God, what's with this guy and his magic touch? He giggled as his name continued to be moaned passed my lips.

"don't wear out my name, baby, you've got plenty more sessions to use it yet," he teased. "you know, plenty of times where i'll fuck you myself... or even times where i'll let you fuck me, my every  _ inch _ at your command. mmm?" He strung out the hum, nuzzling closer against my ear. I couldn't stop panting, practically grinding against him as he continued petting my every internal point. His voice turned to purring, letting my low moans turn to high-pitched squeaks as I used my free hand to wrap around him and pull him as close to me as possible, practically trying to fuck his fingers on my own. Lust didn't react other than laughter.

I just kept repeating his name over and over. I couldn't stop. I was just practically begging for more and more.  _ Please, tell me more, fuck me more. I'm pleading with you. _ He continued purring against my ear, licking it ever so slightly and petting my hand clasped to his with his thumb. Noises I couldn't decipher were coming from my throat, so close to that edge of euphoria. I could feel it. My  _ God _ could I feel it. Is this what really actually  _ enjoying _ sex is supposed to be like?

Lust's purring soon turned into words of affirmation. "keep going, sweetheart, you're doing wonderful," and "you're nearly there, i'm proud of you for making it this far," and "your voice continues to be beautiful, don't worry about any of the sounds you're making," and "your body is absolutely ravishing, sweetie, you deserve every bit of this pleasure you're giving it," were all rattling within my brain as I knew I was so close.

Eventually, a hot gasp left my throat, my grip on everything tightening as that peak of adrenaline zapped through my entire being. Even the space around Lust's fingers started closing up; he slowly pumped against and grazed my interior a few more times before finally pulling them out with an audible, yet quiet, popping noise. He giggled a bit at the sound, licking his fingers clean the second he got the chance. My gaze was hazy at best, still groggy and tired from the climax. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips, leaning his forehead against mine afterwards. "wow, amazing job, sweetheart. i didn't expect you to be so proactive at the end there," Lust commented. "quite the show you gave me. i loved it."

But even still, I knew my face was hot, and my body started to slump in both fatigue and shame. Lust immediately started to hold me upright, tipping my head forward for another kiss, although this time it was more deep. He parted and toyed with my lips with his teeth, using them to act as his own set of lips. I fell into it extremely easily, pushing back against him intensely. A bit of tongue brushed my lips, to which I granted it acess to let it slip by them. Lust didn't hesitate to let his ecto tongue crawl around inside my mouth, inspecting every spot it could find. He teased my own tongue before finally retracting his, closing my lips shut with his teeth, and pulling back with a smile. "you okay?" he asked casually, as if we hadn't just stopped to make out there for a few seconds.

I huffed a laugh. "Yeah," I answered. "You're... being really... nice."

For a moment, Lust's confident smile seemed to waver, his eyes shimmering with a sudden alteration in emotion that was gone just as quick as it appeared. He grinned brightly once more. "i'm glad you think so," he whispered. But of course, to cut the mood, he immediately leaned forward with a smirk, licking the front of his teeth. "but we're not done, my dear. you still have to practice on your own yet, you know. and since you so desire to see my dick, well, i'll let you use that as some motivation to turn yourself on and get yourself to climax. mm'k?"

"Can we... have a quick break, first?" I murmured.

Lust leaned back quickly, his expression softening instantly. "oh, sure! absolutely. no need to rush things. ah, that's right, you're not exactly the best with multiple sessions right in a row, are you?" I shook my head. "oops. shoulda thought of that sooner. weellll, would you like to cuddle up with me in the bed and read some smut together? or watch some porn? or even just take a quick snack break?" Lust offered many options, and I realized his hand was still locked with mine as he began to pet the back of my knuckles once more. "whatever you want, sweetie."

I couldn't help but just start to laugh, my head falling against his shoulder. He didn't really react much, but I did notice his one hand not already holding mine had slipped its way into my hair. I nuzzled my nose against his neck, mumbling nonsense of appreciation. He chuckled lowly, pressing his teeth against my hair as he fidgeted with a bit of it around his finger. "how cute," Lust whispered softly. "heh... tale is quite the lucky skeleton."

The way he said that made my heart drop like a rock. I wasn't exactly sure why. Even still, I squeezed his hand in response. He mimicked my action, as well as combing his fingers against my scalp. I reached my free hand to him and wrapped it gently around his waist. Lust hummed in content, snuggling up a bit closer to me. I couldn't help but giggle -- especially when he started to press kisses all along the side of my face and down to my neck. His hand behind my head started to slide down, his fingers finding their way underneath my shirt collar. Lust squeezed my hand, but within seconds he let go of it completely, leaning back from me and pulling his hands back to himself seemingly swiftly. "ah, i'll… not let myself get carried away, haha," he spoke. "sorry."

I wanted to question his sudden apology, but Lust didn't give me the time to. "do you want to get started again?" he asked, practically desperately changing the subject as his eyelights looked to me almost hopefully. I fidgeted a little in my spot.

His seemingly internal despair was wiped from his face. "...or… would you rather not…?"

"I-It's not that!" I blurted. "I do w-want to. But…" My anxiety was absolutely burning through me entirely.

"nervous?" Lust asked, almost teasingly.

"I-I know, it's stupid, we just did that and --"

"sh, sweetie, i'm not worried about that. it's okay. you're practically facing a life-long fear of yours, making fun of your stress would just be rude."

I don't know if I would call it a fear.

Then again, I grew up in a household that shames this all...  _ tremendously _ ... and have had few decent experiences with it in the handful of times I've tried it just out of curiosity. I can't help but feel guilty every time something happens even remotely suggestive -- it doesn't matter with who or when or why, there's just this deep, rock-like fear within my stomach that sits and ruins my mood for the next day and a half.

I  _ want _ to enjoy it. I really do. It…  _ does _ feel nice. I like it when I'm with Sans, even if he's not exactly the most invested in it or willing to go beyond the basics. He's nice about it… not like some others I've been with who were… ignorant. I'd rather have someone who's apathetic about it all than… someone  _ desperate  _ for it.

Yet, though I say that, Lust is…  _ really _ nice. I didn't expect it. It doesn't exactly match his reputation.

Or… that time…

...Even still...

Lust is probably right, sex is supposed to be fun. It  _ should _ be.

Right?

… that  _ is _ right,  _ right? _

Or… maybe he's just saying that because he grew up that way…

Is he the outlier? So many people treat it as such an integral thing, like it's necessary when developing a relationship… and yet horrible when not locked into one.

And I know that it creates such an addictive high that many people fall… victim to  _ needing  _ it.

Addictive. A sin. Yet, necessary for survival.

So few people think any of this is just… something that  _ is _ , like Lust does.

Maybe Lust  _ is _ wrong. He might be. How many people can I name with the same mentality about sex? If the opinion is so unpopular, then why...

Am I really as disgusting as I feel like I am? Am I really just a scum-of-the-earth pervert with nothing better to do than think about sex? I mean, I do other things, but… I keep getting so distracted by it. Well, I guess that's sort of just recently… I think? Oh, geez, how long have I been thinking about stuff like this? Was it even before I met Sans? God, of course it was. When  _ haven't _ I been thinking about it.

I'm fucking horrible.

There's a reason it's barred off. That's all there is to it. I need to stop being so fucking curious. God.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I'm just going to get myself hurt. I'm going to end up in a situation I don't want.

"sweetheart, are you okay?"

Lust's voice snapped me back from my rushing thoughts. I leaned back, barely registering that I was still here until his eyelights met my gaze. He looked very concerned. "maybe it's best if we hold off the rest of our plans for another night," he suggested. "or even the morning, if you'd like."

"No! Please. We -- We don't have to do that," I squeaked, practically desperate to not disappoint, despite my internal cries as that awful guilt began to weigh down my gut. I -- I said I would keep going, right? I can't just turn that down. I can't back out now. He'd be upset. It doesn't matter how guilty I feel right now, I've already --

Lust immediately hushed me and brushed his fingers against my hand that had so tightly gripped the bed sheets in my moment of alarm… which I hadn't even recognized happened until then.

"sweetie, you're practically on the verge of a panic attack," he whispered, leaning in closer and pressing his forehead against mine. "even if you keep saying you're fine, i can see you're not. we're not doing anything more tonight and that's final. okay?"

Though strict, his voice was still calm and relaxed. Holding my clenched fist gingerly in his grip, he was gently rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I hadn't even realized how heavy I was breathing until now, when it had begun to slow down. Lust's free hand coiled around my waist only as my breath leveled out to normal; he twisted his head around to burrow it against my neck instead. Some semblance of a hiccup and gasp for air combination surfaced when I started focusing more on my breathing; Lust did his best to calm me down with a soft hush.

"it's okay," he whispered. "we're not going to do anything you don't want to."

I closed my eyes. Deep breath.

Deep breath.

Deep breath…

When I finally started to feel a bit normal again, my body much less tense than it had been, I felt Lust kiss my neck, holding it for a long while before leaning back, his eyelights locked on to my face. His expression was somewhere between pained and relieved, a very weak smile offered to me as reassurance. His hand toyed with my now loosened fist, slipping his fingers through to try and weave them with mine. I returned the gesture by holding his hand tightly in my grip. A loose chuckle fell from him.

"you think you're a bit better?" he asked. I merely nodded. "okay, if you're certain. we should get some rest, then."

"Are you…" I sighed, shaking my head. Yes, he was sure. What a stupid question. God. I feel like I'd completely forgotten what I was doing.

"you should probably put some pants on again," Lust teased. "at least your underwear, maybe."

I slid off of the bed for a moment, finding the pile of half my clothes sitting only inches away from where I'd put my shoes.

"oh, um… maybe i should have said something sooner but…" Lust's voice sort of drifted off into thin air before his words fell into a sigh. "might be a little awkward, but i genuinely cannot sleep with clothes on. is that alright? if it's not, that's fine, i'll --"

"Oh, I have to put on pants, but you get to sleep naked?" I pouted, resting my chin on the edge of the bed. "That's not fair."

He blinked once or twice, completely silent for such a long while to the point where I thought I'd actually made him upset somehow. But, instead, he just suddenly burst into an unexplainable and unending laughing fit. It was laced with a lot of emotion -- a  _ lot _ of happiness.

What the hell did I say…? I know I made a joke, but, it really wasn't  _ that _ funny.

When Lust finally settled down, he eyed me with a cliché stare of the most unappealing suggestive gaze he could probably ever muster. "well, if you're offering…" he started jokingly, but couldn't even keep his composure to finish whatever joke that was before he started laughing again.

"Jesus Christ, man, why are you so giggly all of a sudden?" I teased.

" _ you _ ," he blurted amongst his mess. "you looked so sad and innocent complaining that you couldn't be  _ naked _ next to me, how could i  _ not _ laugh?"

"Wow. Thanks," I snorted. No use in prodding any longer, or he might just be stuck like that eternally. I just put my underwear back on in peace before inevitably crawling back up on the bed, only to find Lust still laughing his ass off, but he seemed to be settling down. Whatever the hell he was laughing at -- which at this point, in no way could just be my face -- was definitely  _ not _ as funny as he was making it seem.

"sorry, sorry," he fumbled, still chuckling, as he noticed I'd gotten off the ground. Lust stood up from his side of the bed, shaking his jacket off his shoulders and folding it into a messy ball before throwing it more towards the side of the room  _ not _ with the gross comforter. He, however, noticed at this point that I'd started watching him, and smirked before continuing. Augh, Lust, why… He hasn't even started anything else yet and my face is already hot.

He grabbed the bottom edges of his crop top and pulled it off of himself immediately, tossing it the same way as his jacket. I'm sure he did it on purpose… when he started tracing his hand down the front of his ribcage, almost forcibly guiding my eyes to check out every part of him he wanted me to see. He made an evident glance in my general direction as he started unbuttoning his jeans, his thumb slipping just under its hem as he gradually started pushing them down his legs. I… wanted to say something, but my voice left me entirely. Lust chuckled. God, I  _ know _ he was doing it on purpose to make me keep looking him over and checking him out, but the  _ aggravatingly _ slow pace he kept revealing lower and lower was eating at me with anticipation. I-It's just bones, and they're not even that different from Sans's, so why am I…?

Eventually, Lust had them off entirely, stepping back to free his ankles. He tossed aside the pants before finally coming back up onto the bed, right next to me. He snatched my wrist with the mere flash of his eyelights meeting mine once more as he rolled over, his back against the sheets and holding my head against his ribcage. Humming softly, he nuzzled his face into my hair and pressed a kiss on the top of my head. I shivered slightly as the light brushing of his fingertips grazed my arm, a chuckle slipping passed my own teeth.

"well," Lust purred, "hope that was at least a bit of what you've been fantasizing." I grinned, droning out a bit of a satisfied noise. "hehe, i'll take that as a yes, then." His hand trailed up from my wrist and into my hand resting near his collarbone, his other crawling up my spine and causing me to shiver in the process; eventually weaving his fingers with mine and pressing soft circles against my shoulder. "good night, sweetie," he whispered.

"Night," I whispered back, my voice slightly low and groggy. Lust merely kissed my forehead in response.


	3. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could not decide what I wanted to make the next chapter of this for ages. I wrote out two other ones before deciding on this one. Though, one of the others I'm going to use as the chapter after this, so when that gets fixed up, I'll have another update pretty quickly!<3

"tale!" Lust exclaimed as he opened the door to my, Sans's, and Papyrus's apartment. Sans was nearby the front door, seemingly eating breakfast, or a late cereal lunch, despite it being 3 in the afternoon. "haven't see you in a while," Lust continued, Sans's gaze flicking up to the two of us, half-awake and definitely not fully there. It took him a solid like five seconds to just realize he was being talked to.

"oh, right, heya, lust," Sans finally blurted, suddenly jolting awake once the situation fully registered. "yeah, it has been a while. sorry 'bout that."

"no need to apologize, you guys have been busy." Lust grinned. "just here to bring back your datemate."

"figured as much." Sans offered a sly grin in my direction, waving despite me still half standing behind Lust.

"i won't keep you two, i'm sure you're busy," Lust declared, exchanging a glance between both Sans and I. "see you guys another time."

"mhm, see ya," Sans replied back to him and within a blink, Lust was gone. Without missing a beat, Sans turned to me and asked, "so, how'd it go?" My face heated up immediately even though I was expecting the question. "ya don't need to tell me the details if you don't wanna, y'know," Sans added.

"I know, it just feels a bit weird to say so... casually," I replied. He merely shrugged as he stuffed another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"doesn't bother me," he continued. "'s'not like i don't know how it works."

Though, a bit of me questioned that, considering some of what Lust had said and done... but I didn't want to dive into that right away. Clearly he just woke up. Not exactly the time for that kind of conversation.

"It went well, though, I think, anyway," I finally settled on as a response before pulling up a chair and sitting by him at the kitchen table. "I liked it, anyway," I murmured as well. Sans merely chuckled.

"glad it was fun, then," he responded. "though, gotta ask, what's eatin' at ya?" Sans gestured to the center of his chest, his brow arched in confusion. I knew what he meant immediately.  _ your soul feels off _ .

The whole concept revolving around "Soulbonding" was still relatively new to me. Part of me really didn't get it, to be honest; but at the same time, it was relieving. I'm notoriously bad at bringing up the fact that I feel like trash, or the whys revolving around it, so being prompted to say something makes it a lot easier. It also helps that we essentially had a binding between our Souls that exchanged emotional information, so it was easier to know how the other was feeling. He can recognize the difference between emotions for me better than I can for him, however. But sometimes bits and pieces of our thoughts could be exchanged, too, and sometimes we even shared dreams and talked about them in the morning.

But today, I know he was merely asking why I was in a bad mood, despite me saying I had a good time.

"Is it okay if we talk about it later?" I whispered embarrassedly.

"if you insist," Sans teased as he ate another spoonful of cereal. "is it really super-serious, though?"

"Not sure if I would call it  _ super _ serious," I responded. "But it is a bit on the serious side, i guess."

"'k," Sans nodded. "gimmie a minute then to finish my cereal."

"Wait, I said we don't have to talk about it right now--" But he promptly ignored me, finished the bowl, rinsed it off, set it in the sink, and sat back down before my sentence even ended. I sighed.

"well i don't want ya to stay bothered by something serious," Sans explained. "what's up?"

"You still don't need to drop everything you're doing for..." I sighed again, realizing he was merely waiting for me to explain rather than continue to avoid the topic. "Maybe it's a bit stupid, but it's about some stuff Lust said to me last night. I might just be overthinking things, but... well, he asked about how we were doing, since we hadn't talked in a long while. I told him about how I've been working a lot lately, and he like... He seemed concerned when I said you weren't? I didn't really know what to make of it, but it's been sitting on my mind ever since he said it."

Sans didn't respond for a fair while, and I thought I'd made the same mistake twice by bringing it up again. Then, unprompted, he leaned his arm forward into the table, half of his face held up by his hand, and let go of a stressed breath. "yeah, i know, it's a shitty move on my part," he blurted -- and shocking me by swearing out of no where, since he tends to avoid it. "i dunno how  _ you _ don't complain about the fact i dont work, babe. seems like something that would just be really annoying. but i've tried to not stay anything 'cause i didn't want to prompt you to be upset about it, either." His eyelights flicked to meet my gaze, almost begging in a way. "i know i gotta get somethin' eventually... but it's really hard to keep a job up here. maybe it's just me. but without havin' a decent boss it's hard to really try'n care about it. do you know what i mean?" But as soon as he asked that, Sans merely leaned back with half a sigh, mumbling, "no, you definitely don't, 'cause you're hardworking no matter what."

"I... sort of do," I confessed. "When you work for someone who's rude or just doesn't care about you, it's really hard to care about the work you do, because they put you in a really bad mood. Is that what you mean?"

Sans fell between a couple different expressions, neither of which I could really identify. "kinda," he clarified. "but it's more of... i really hate doin' something when someone's breathing down my neck. it's stressful. doesn't help that i'm a monster either, so a lotta humans don't trust me to do anything right without messing it up. i swear they watch over me like hawks or somethin', thinking i'm gonna just destroy the store or whatever from putting one bag of chips back where it belongs on the shelf." Heaving a heavy sigh, he finalized, "this all sounds like one really long excuse, doesn't it?"

"No, no! I get it," I replied. "I've... never really been in that position before, but I can understand why it stresses you out."

I didn't really know what else to say... leaving a hanging silence in the kitchen. Some car noises were heard outside the apartment window, honking and loud engine humming; but that was about it. "Maybe... do you know of any monster-run businesses that you could work for?"

I didn't even finish my sentence when Sans shook his head.

"not a lot that exist 'cause too many humans keep stoppin' them from coming up. an' a lot are non-profit, trying to work for better monster rights'n'stuff, so they don't pay a lot either," he admitted.

"Well, um, not to jump on you to do something, since I think we're alright for now... but you could still get one of those jobs, even if they don't pay a lot. We're doing okay with only me working, and Papyrus helps too since he also lives here and pays rent as well, but it's not like a little bit more would do any harm... money-wise, anyway," I suggested. "But I also don't want you to be miserable every day either..."

Sans merely laughed lowly. "you're way too nice, babe. you got yourself a deadbeat husband, and your response is 'it's fine'?" He shook his head. "i know it's not fine."

"But I also don't want to see you coming home every day feeling worse than you already do," I blurted.

His dulled expression jolted, almost looking a bit embarrassed. His eyelights glanced between me and the floor.

"Look, I... I don't know what it's like to have depression. I don't know what it's like to have PTSD. I don't have and have never had either of those things. I don't know how to help you, either. I know, we've done practically all we can, between therapy and doctors, but it still feels like..."

I barely blinked as I realized I was being hugged tightly. "babe, i appreciate it, i really do. but my current mental health shouldn't be a reason for me to depend on ya for... well, everything. i really owe you a lot, and you better believe i'm gonna pay back every cent i owe ya." Sans pressed a kiss into my cheek, holding me a bit closer. "sorry, didn't mean to turn this conversation this way."

I returned the embrace, holding him just as tightly. "I'm the one who brought it up, Sans, not you," I reminded him. "It's not your fault."

"heh," he muttered, "if ya say so."

The silence was held tightly for a long while. The echoing tension that had originally come from the outside noises was now more calming, easing away any frustrations. Instinctively I pulled Sans a bit closer, burying my face into the fabric of his hoodie. He gently rubbed my back with the surface of his fingertips. "i love you so much," he whispered with a low, breathless tone.

"I love you too," I giggled slightly, turning and pressing a kiss into his cheekbone. Sans responded with a similar reaction of his own.

"sometimes i really wonder why you picked a guy like me," he murmured.

"Sans, I've said a thousand times by now, at  _ least _ \--"

"i know, i know, the whole 'I'll love you no matter what!' schpiel," Sans finished for me. He started pulling me closer to him, holding on to me tightly as if he was afraid I would disappear. "but still. dont'cha ever think about how you've really just... picked out a rusted used car amongst all the shiny new ones? i'm like a off-brand husband, but i'm actually more expensive."

I tried my best not to laugh, but it really didn't work. "Don't say that. I wouldn't have picked out any of those shiny new cars for the world, even if they were 'cheaper.' I love you, the rusted used car that you might be, and I'm willing to spend every penny necessary to fix you up. Okay?"

Sans chuckled lowly. "don't they say not to get a fixer-upper?" he asked.

"'They' also say humans shouldn't date monsters, but looks like I've broken two rules with one skeleton," I retorted, pressing a kiss against his temple. He nuzzled his face into my neck. "You're a good person, Sans. Just because you're hurting doesn't mean you're not worth helping."

"yeah, but i don't think i'm necessarily worth you dropping your whole life to be with me."

"Even if time rolled back, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"please don't."

His grip on my shirt tightened tremendously. I realized far too late that I had said probably the worst thing I could have ever come up with. But I didn't know what to say now to fix it, either.

"i don't get it," he mumbled. An involuntary breath forced his voice to stutter as he tried to continue. "... you left your family after they found out you were dating me and yelled at you for it. you've sacrificed so much of your time to make sure we have money. you put forth more effort to find a therapist willin' to deal with monsters than anyone else has. you spoil me rotten, letting me be as lazy as i want... and even defend me when paps gets mad at me for it. you... you're so pretty, too. i think about it every time i look at you. like, 'how'd someone this pretty fall for a sack o' bones like me?'"

I let him continue rambling, placing a hand on the back of his skull and brushing it gently with my thumb. While we'd had similar conversations before... he's never really gone off like this. It felt wrong to stop him while he was getting all of this off of his chest. Of course, if he was expecting a logical answer from me at the end of this, he would be sore to find out he would not be getting one, because it did not exist. I'd just fallen for him. There's really not a whole lot else to it. Sure, it was foolish, but I really didn't care at this point, because he was too much of a sweetheart for me to even think about wanting to turn back.

Gosh. Here he is, rambling on about how he can't understand how I could love him, meanwhile I'm just sitting here thinking of why I couldn't  _ not _ love him.

I still remember when he would come into the café every other morning and order the same drink, but under a different name every single time. Most of the time they were just sent in via mobile order, but he always came to pick them up. The first few times I thought maybe it was for friends or something. But after a while I got used to the fact that he was most certainly just ordering them under a unique joke name every single time. I didn't learn his real name for... a few months, at least, before I finally worked up the courage to ask him.

I still remember that dorky look on his face when I asked, as if he was shocked. His usual grin had been uncharacteristically sheepish as he said, "sans." and shortly left without another word. Though, it wouldn't be for a few more months that we properly met and became a bit closer than just barista and random-joke-name-customer. Jesus, how long ago was this now? Two, three years? It really doesn't feel like it's been that long.

I still remember when he was particularly wary around me after we met properly. I was supposed to meet up with some friends at the mall, but I guess they forgot about the meetup or something, since I waited for half an hour before getting a message they weren't coming. Having already driven out here, I figured I could kill some time... when, lo and behold, I find him in the arcade practically robbing the place of their crane machine toys by winning every single one in just one payment. Why? No idea. But it was impressive. Though, he was a little spooked when I showed up, probably having not expected someone random to come talk to him. But he didn't tell me to go away, so that was a pleasant start, cause it sure was the response I was expecting from going up to some guy I only previously saw order drinks at the coffee shop I worked at. Though, there was most certainly a distance kept, especially when he brother came back, because he stuck to Papyrus as much as he could. It was probably Papyrus who ended up forcing Sans to exchange numbers with me -- after Papyrus and I did, too, of course -- and already proclaiming the three of us to be friends.

I still remember when he wouldn't answer my text messages, to the point where I started to feel bad for messaging him at all. I eventually stopped altogether, until, well, Sans messaged me out of his own volition.

_ can we talk _ it said. You know, the most dreaded message of all time. Well, I said yes, and we met at one of the two only mutual places we knew of, that being the café.

He didn't say much at first. He'd kept glacing around like someone was watching. I tried to spark up some small talk or something, but he'd just answer with a very short response and say nothing else.

I still remember when he asked me, "why the hell are you interacting with me? are you just trying to get some 'token monster friends' or something?"

I'd never really been accused of doing something racist before. The question came as a complete shock -- I didn't know what to say at all. I'd never really worried myself with stuff like that... sure, I know everyone's different, but like, that applies to everyone. No one group is collectively the same. It doesn't matter what everyone looks like either, because everyone looks different, too. I'd had the same mindset once the monsters Surfaced -- you know, after all the "Oh my God, it wasn't just a fairy tale?" thoughts I'd had, anyway. But they're just people, too.

But I hadn't really considered at the time what happened to them, and why Sans had been so wary of me this whole time. Of course, it was because I was human, but also because, well... while it was a human who saved them, it was also humans who locked them there, and a human who continually freed and locked and killed them dozens of times over without anyone's notice other than theirs. Most monsters had the "fortune," as Sans called it, of not remembering everything that happened. But a select few remembered everything -- and Sans was one of them.

What confused me the most was how different he was to his brother. Because Papyrus, too, remembered everything. But Papyrus liked talking with me, interacting with me, and had considered me a friend since day one. Actually, I had gone on a couple dates with him at one point... but we both agreed that it was better we just stay friends.

When I asked Papyrus about this stark difference between him and Sans, why he wasn't as bothered as Sans was about me being a human, his answer was somewhere along the lines of, "I ALWAYS THINK IT'S BEST TO SEE SOMEONE'S GOODNESS UNTIL THE VERY END, NO MATTER WHAT. BUT SANS DOESN'T. SANS... I DON'T THINK HE'S EVER LIKED HUMANS. IT WAS HIS JOB TO KILL THEM WHEN WE WERE IN THE UNDERGROUND, EVEN THOUGH HE DIDN'T ACTUALLY KILL ANYONE... I THINK."

I still remember that period of time when I'd stopped talking to Sans altogether, figuring I was doing nothing but making him feel horrible about himself and his life. It was a few weeks until Papyrus eventually ended up doing that really cliché annoying thing of, "Hey, let's us three meet up some place! Oh no, I forgot! I have something else to do! Now it's just you two!" and left me and Sans to hang out on our own. We'd planned to go ice skating. Don't get me wrong, it was fun. But at times it was also a bit awkward.

Sans was a naturally pretty charismatic and sociable guy, so while I'm sure he was only pretending to have decent conversation with me, I didn't really feel awkward about it, either. Well, unless you factor in how much he was teasing me for being really bad at ice skating. Then I felt pretty awkward about it, since he was insanely good at it for no reason whatsoever. He was insanely good at everything for no reason whatsoever, frankly. There were a few times I nearly fell, but Sans ended up catching me before it happened.

I still remember that first time he did, when I opened my eyes after squeezing them shut to embrace the fall, and seeing an expression of genuine concern across his face, rather than the false happiness or true hatred I had been used to. The moment it had clicked in my head, it was the last puzzle piece needed to figure it out -- I had fallen for this guy. Apparently, quite literally, too.

Sans seemed to hate me a little less after that impromptu date or hangout of sorts. He would actually return the messages I sent him, for starters. We'd started hanging out more after that, too, sometimes with Papyrus and sometimes not. The more we met up, the more he grew used to me -- that was clear almost every time once I realized how much more real and lively his smiles felt when we met up.

I still remember that night I had a horrific nightmare -- I don't remember what it was, but it was the worst I'd had in a long time -- and just messsged Sans to try and stay awake and let it blow over and go back to sleep... when, within seconds, he'd come to my door and insisted on staying the night to make sure I was okay.

I still remember that night we shared the same bed for the first time, cuddling so closely you'd think we were afraid of imminent death. He was surprisingly comfortable, as far as I was concerned, for a literally hollow guy made of bone. And shockingly warm. But not warm in a heat sense... in an emotional sense. As if just by being next to him, I was feeling more comfortable by the second.

I still remember that time, a week or so later, when Sans came to my apartment with tears streaming down his face, having been distraught by a nightmare of his own. Naturally, he stayed the night again.

Papyrus hated when we did this, because he never knew where Sans went and it drove him into a panic. But it happened several times after that, too, anyway.

It was almost the complete opposite of when we first met by this point. Sans had stopped making mobile orders to the café entirely, and, according to my co-workers, only came in when I was working and ordered the same thing as he always did, but only from me. I remember a few of my co-workers would tease me about it in a positive manner, but many of them refused to talk to me after finding out Sans was a friend of mine. I tried to not care but, well, it didn't really work, and eventually I juet ended up quitting the job and got something different. Admittedly, somewhere where Sans couldn't come visit me when he wanted to, because I was still worried of ridicule at the time. It was Papyrus who helped me feel better about us all being friends -- not that I told him about what I was feeling, because it just felt horrible to even think of telling my friends why I was scared to be with them in public anymore.

I still remember when a random stranger, human, of course; spotted Papyrus and I hanging out one day, and spit on my shoes before insulting me and walking away. I tried to ignore it... but Papyrus, on the other hand, wasn't having it. He matched up to the woman, angrier than I'd ever seen him before, and told her, "MISS, I KNOW YOU MAY NOT LIKE ME BECAUSE OF WHO I AM. BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO REASON TO ATTACK MY FRIEND. THEY'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG. EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS APOLOGIZE TO THEM. DON'T BLAME THEM FOR WHAT I AM."

It was weird to hear him say that at first. "Don't blame them for what I am." It was so... off-putting. Like he was de-personalizing himself and making himself just... lower than both of us, just to defend me. I hated it. I hated hearing someone so confident and cool, someone who always spoke so highly of himself, addressing himself like he was an object. It made me sick. The woman's apology was bittersweet at best, but honestly that's speaking generously, as she was still clearly insulted; and I felt like shit already for hearing Papyrus say what he did. But when I told him he didnt have to do that, his response was just, "NO FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LIVE TO BE INSULTED WITHOUT HEARING AT LEAST AN APOLOGY FROM THE INSULTER THEMSELF!"

But I could tell from his voice he was trying to make the situation more positive than it was. We didn't hang out much longer after that before splitting and going home.

I made it a point after that day to better defend my friends, and stand up for those I cared about, rather than sit back and hope I don't get turned away by everyone. If I didn't care about them, well, then their opinion wasn't worth caring about, either. A similar situation happened a couple times after that, one was even just with me and Sans, and I would tell those people off myself. I didn't care if they spat at me again, called me more names, or even physically attacked me. Don't insult my friends.

It was a fair while, a couple of months after that incident with Papyrus, when Sans had asked to go ice skating again, honestly out of no where. I didn't really know why at the time, but... thinking about it again now sends butterflies flying through my stomach.

I still remember when he caught me again, the first time I fell that day, and dropped the cheesiest line I'd heard to ask me out with. "hey, if you keep falling for me like this, you might as well let me take you out for dinner sometime."

That absolute dork. God, it's so embarrassing but sincerely him at the same time, I can't help but smile thinking about it. It'd take me a moment to really click what he'd said before I was inevitably a blushing mess. Regardless, I accepted his offer, of course. And, naturally, his place of choice was Grillby's, which we'd already been to plenty of times, and it really didn't feel that different at all, despite us now calling it a date.

Slowly but surely we started spending more and more time together, and honestly, it really didn't feel any different at all. You know, aside from the far more consistent cuddling and new-to-us kissing... and Papyrus's annoyed yelling of how he doesn't want to walk in on us making out in the living room. At least two times a week. Well, no where near as much anymore, but... you get the idea.

It was all nice until I decided to tell my parents I was dating someone.

They were excited at first. "Finally," I was dating someone. I told them about Sans a bit, but I purposefully left out the bit about him being a monster. I was too scared to tell them that. I didn't even tell Sans that I didn't tell them that when I told him my parents wanted to meet him. I didn't know what their stance was on monsters. I was too scared to ask.

I still remember getting all the way to their house only to hear my mom scream and my dad try to attack Sans without hesitation the second the door was opened. I don't talk to them anymore. The drive back home was quiet. I think Sans was still in a lot of shock from nearly being stabbed by my own father. Sans keeps saying it's his fault, but if it's anyone's fault, it's mine for putting him in that position, even if I didn't mean to.

I still remember that evening when Sans finally broke from the stiff car ride home, shaking and crying if not in the midst of a panic attack. This was the first time he told me about what had happened to him specifically, when he was still in the Underground. It was also the first time I really started to realize just how much he was carrying on his shoulders.

He stayed the night. We don't really talk about what happened that day anymore.

I still remember when I was kicked out of my apartment and had to move in with Sans and Papyrus since... well, all my other bridges were burned as it was. The landlord was apparently piss-poor at handling money, so he had to sell the building before he went bankrupt, but the people he sold it to wanted to convert it into a different business altogether -- I don't remember what, and I really don't care -- so everyone who lived there was forced to move. I barely had enough money for that apartment, which was the cheapest in the city, so there's no way I'd be able to afford something else for myself.

I still remember when, a month or so later, Sans conned me into downloading this messenger app of sorts, which I had no idea what it was, and frankly, it was really bare-bones with very little options. I didn't really know why he had me download this at first... but, well, it didn't take long for me to realize this was a very different app. Apparently, in his spare time -- which was pretty much any time he wasn't sleeping -- Sans had been working on an app that basically ignores all rules of time and space -- don't ask me how, I don't understand his whatever-he-does sciencey stuff at  _ all _ \-- and with it, alternate timelines can interact or something? I don't exactly get it. I just know I'm talking to different people from different timelines to the one I'm in... and that technically most of them share the same name. Papyrus has the app, too, but he never really uses it. Which goes the same for most of his counterparts, as well.

After a while, us active members in the group chat -- the Sanses going by Lust, Blue, Ink, and Tale (A.K.A., my Sans, which I still only called him Sans), the Papyrus going by Stretch, as well as myself -- were all pretty good friends. Not exactly the closest by any means, since it was pretty much just a group chat of memes and nonsense.

I still remember when Sans asked to go ice skating  _ again, _ to my response of "What's the occasion this time?" Of course, he didn't tell me, but I had a suspicion of what it was to begin with. However, I had gotten better at keeping my balance on the ice, so I didn't really fall for a while. Instead, Sans did, but it was most certainly on purpose, because he'd exclaimed, "oh no. i've fallen for you, babe. could you give me a pick-me-up?" Laughing like an idiot, I'd skated over to him and told him the first compliment I could think of, while helping him get up from the ice. It didn't take much effort -- he's very light -- but when I did, he'd pulled me close and whispered, "ok, now i've got one for you. will you marry me?"

Even though I was suspecting the question, I wasn't expecting it, and immediately I'd just held him tight while practically squealing against his jacket. I mean, you know the end of the story here, I obviously said yes. It's really weird to think about when you compile the storyline, though... to think Sans once hated me, and now we were married after two years of knowing each other?

I'd say I still remember the night of our wedding, but...

The front door of the apartment clicked open. Knowing it was Papyrus, I figured we'd better move before he yells at us for PDA again, but Sans refused to move. He just kept clutching my shirt, if not now tighter.

"SANS, ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE YET --" Papyrus's annoyed call came to a sudden halt when he walked into the kitchen. "Oh," he said, his voice much quieter than usual. "Is... Everything Alright?"

"just dandy, pap," Sans grumbled, seemingly trying to sound genuine, but it fell flat and sounded like sarcasm.

Papyrus walked over to us, concern all over his face, and knelt down with a hand gently pressed to his brother's back. "What Happened?" he asked.

"nothin'," Sans blurted bluntly.

"Sans, Please. I Want To Help You." Papyrus looked to me for guidance.

"It's... we just had a long conversation. About some, uh... stuff," I explained, trying to be as vague as possible. But Papyrus just frowned, turning back to his brother.

"...paps," Sans mumbled.

"Yes, Sans?"

"how annoying am i to have in the house?"

"What? What Are You TALKING About?" Papyrus snapped. "You're My Brother, Sans! You'll Never Be Annoying, Not Truly! Maybe Some Mishaps Here And There, But They Don't Count!"

Sans just held me tighter. I was beginning to worry I would suffocate soon if he got any more stiff. "...ya sure?"

"Sans." Papyrus sounded practically upset. "You're My Family. I'll Still Love You No Matter What, And I Mean That." Without hesitation or warning, he grabbed both Sans and I from the kitchen chair I'd still been sitting in, offering us a warm embrace as we ended up sitting on the kitchen floor. "If You Weren't Lazy, You Wouldn't Be Sans. So Don't Worry About It! We're Both Here To Take Of You!!"

Sans's eye sockets had blue all around the lower edges, some lines of it splattered down his cheeks, and his eyelights were still slits of white. He glanced between Papyrys and I before they started to return to normal size, a half of a smile returning to his face. "right. sorry. i just..."

"You Don't Have To Be Sorry!" Papyrus exclaimed. "You Can Cry As Much As You Want! You Can Keep Going If You'd Like!"

Sans chuckled once he said that. "nah, i'm good. thanks, bro."

"I'm sorry I brought up the topics --" But Sans shook his head before I could finish.

"no, it's fine. it's better we talk about it than just pretend it's not a problem, y'know?" He started wiping off the tears at the corner of his eye sockets with the end of his sleeve. "sorry i let it get to my head and make a bigger issue out of it."

Within seconds, Papyrus had us both in a relentless hug, both of our heads leaning against his chest. "SEE? WE'RE ALL FAMILY! WE BOTH LOVE YOU LOTS AND CARE FOR YOU VERY MUCH, SANS! YOU'RE NOT ANNOYING TO HAVE AROUND! I WANT TO SEE YOU HAPPY AND HEALTHY, AND IF THAT MEANS I'VE GOT TO HELP YOU DO IT, THEN I WILL! AND I'M SURE YOU AGREE, TOO!" Papyrus hugged me extra tight for a brief moment to indicate he was talking to me.

Chuckling, I replied with, "Yeah, of course I do." I offered a smile to Sans. "You say I abandoned everything to be here, and, well, my answer to that is I didn't abandon everything, because  _ you're _ my everything." Sans's face just instantly flushed blue the moment what I said registered.

"UGH! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT ALL MUSHY AND ROMANCY!" Papyrus blurted, getting a laugh out of both Sans and I.

"what, you got a problem with my datemate flirtin' with me?" Sans teased. "well, then, i could just flirt with them instead." He raised his brow and I just burst out laughing.

"THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER!!" Papyrus complained. "UGH! IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLIRT WITH EACH OTHER DO IT IN YOUR ROOM!" He pushed us out of his lap gently before getting up off of the floor and dusting off his pants. "I'M GOING TO PUT THE GROCERIES I GOT AFTER WORK AWAY NOW. PLEASE DON'T KEEP FLIRTING ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR."

As Papyrus walked out of the room, Sans oh-so-not-romantically picked me up with his magic and carried me all the way to our room before just letting me drop to the bed. He crawled on top of me and just instantly laid his head against my chest. I giggled, gently petting his skull. "Comfy?"

"'course," Sans mumbled. He turned his head to face me, a smirk toying at his face. "you're squishy," he explained. I just chuckled and pecked a kiss against his forehead. "heh, i think ya missed." And within a moment, his mouth was pressed against mine. His hands were pinned to either side of me; I slid mine around his head and pulled him close, holding the kiss for as long as possible.

When he pulled back, resting his chin against my chest once more, his cheeks were stained blue. "i'm so glad you're mine," he whispered. "i love you so much."

"I love you too, Sansy," I smirked, giving him a quick peck on the teeth. He smiled a bit brighter before deciding to coil his arms around my shoulders, pulling himself up and burying his face into my neck. "You taking a nap?" I asked.

"mhm," he mumbled against my skin, nodding as well. What a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? using sans undertale to personally vent? no, no, you must be mistaken. it's not like i do that, all the time or anything.  
> but yeah lmao I actually got way more investing in writing their backstory than I originally intended, too!! I just was going to go into brief detail, but then when I asked myself if I was writing too much, the chapter was at 5k words... and then i kept going... oops lol. I thought i would cut some out but when I proofread it it actually flowed really well and didn't feel as boring as i thought it would.  
> But i did want to provide at least a bit of clarification for reader and sans's relationship, since the last chapter really didn't put sans in a great spotlight ^^;; he's a good boy i promise


	4. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "it won't wake long to post up the next chapter," i said, not knowing I was going to completely throw out the second half of it about four times before deciding where to take it fbdhsfb. The first half of this chapter I was just super ready for and then the second half? I had nothing planned lmaoo
> 
> but I should also mention, the first half of this was inspired by another fic I read, called "Don't Sext, Kids" by BadDecisionsAndGoodWriting! It was really, really funny, i'm gonna be honest. like probably one of the funniest things I've read in a while. this is gonna sound a little lame but like, I went hunting for sexting-based fics the other day cause I wanted to use it for a chapter concept but... i've never actually sexted anyone so i wasn't sure what to write fbdhsabf so i'll be honest in saying the first half of this is very much inspired by that fic!

The morning after. My memory's blurry. I can remember Lust's touch so clearly, though… or was that from the night before? I couldn't exactly tell, but it's not like I had light to go by, either, being underground.

Everything is just… really hazy.

But his touch… is the only thing I feel very distinctly.

His hands toyed all over my body, working their way down from my chest, his teeth pressing gentle skelekisses all along the trail they left behind. Lust paused for a moment once he reached my stomach, taking the moment to squish and pet and tickle my belly as he pleased. He said something, but the voice is dulled in my head. More kisses down my front as he eventually tipped his head up to face me, our eyes locking, his filled with such an affection I couldn't quite place. But all of that blurred away as his hands slowly trickled down my thighs; he visibly giggled when I suddenly squirmed with a half-smiling squeak. Lust lifted his head up from my stomach, pushing himself back a bit further as he held my thighs apart, despite my nervousness. One last flicker of his heart-shaped gaze to my own eyes, he lowered himself, his tongue right against my --

It was a dream. My body snapped awake. Where was I again?

… oh. Yes.

It's been at least two days since I last met up with Lust… and none of that happened the morning we woke up. Rather, he let me sleep in, made sure I was still okay, and we went out for food when the lunch hour rolled around. Nothing sexual happened that morning. So why did I… dream it, like a memory?

And… now that I think about it…

I moved my fingers. My body twitched.

Oh… my god.

I was in the middle of masturbating in my sleep. I… hadn't finished, either. But I could, at the very least, notice that I  _ needed _ to.

_ Fuck. _

I tried to keep going, but whatever I was doing in my sleep was much better than what I was doing now, because all I felt  _ now _ was disappointment and a craving for something different. Why. Why  _ now _ .

My eyes naturally started falling to my side, locking onto the person next to me…  _ No, I'm not waking Sans up for this. That's both unnecessary and ridiculous.  _ Fuck. What am I supposed to do, though?

My eyes, once again in response to my question, started navigating me to my opposite side, where my phone sat charging on the bedside table. … I shouldn't. He's busy. He's definitely busy. And yet, my mouth was practically watering at the idea of hearing his response to my current situation.  _ Fuck _ . I know Sans said he was okay with this, but  _ right next to him? While he was asleep? _

I didn't think another rational thought when my free hand snatched up my phone, quickly unplugging it from the charger. I didn't move my other hand… hoping he'd have a  _ helpful _ response for my situation. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as I continued to just imagine how he'd react upon hearing…

_ Lust _

_ I need _

_..some assistance _

_ please _

Sending that last "please" minutes after the other messages, I started to assume my original thought of him being busy was correct. Maybe I'd merely have to settle with my imagination… but as I locked my screen, I noticed a new message come in and immediately unlocked it again.

_ assistance? _

_ sweetie, isn't it really late for you right now…? _

I bit my lip, typing out my response over and over to make sure it didn't sound ridiculous… or desperate… or sad.

_ Would you believe me if I told you that I woke up mid sleep-masturbation while having a wet dream about you? _

_ But … i didn't finish… and now i cant get back to sleep. _

It was a long time before he responded. So long, in fact, that I thought I'd driven Lust away. Goddammit, one of my only friends, even if we weren't exactly  _ that _ close; and the only one willing to help me with this… and I drove him off? But, he wrote back in a way I hadn't exactly expected. Of all the fantasy responses I came up with before now, this one wasn't one of them.

_ wow, aren't you scandalous? and right next to your husband, too. tsk, tsk. _

My heart skipped a beat of fear when I read the message, glancing around the room to see if there was actually anyone here.

_ hm… but i suppose theres no way for me to prevent you from thinking about it anyway. _

_ ill still be in your head… continuing right where we left off. _

_ well. if you can't beat 'um, join 'um, as it goes, yes? why don't i give you a bit more thoughts to toy around with? _

_ or, rather, to toy you around with~ _

My body flared up in anticipation, practically begging for his next message to come in. I shifted where I lay, my thighs building up more of their already intense heat. 

_ mhm, i could just walk in there right now and slide my hands up your thighs, my fingers slipping under the hem of your underwear… finding just how wet you are just from a silly little dream about me. _

_ oh, i hope you stay quiet, sweetie, because your husband still IS right next to you. sleeping the night away, missing out on all of the fun _

_ i wonder how he'd feel upon waking up? _

_ finding my hands sliding up your torso, your shirt lifted over your head, exposing so much to someone else… oh, but, he is the one who suggested you have such meetings with me, isn't he? _

_ hm. i wonder if he'd be interested in joining us~ _

Part of me felt like I should respond to him, but I was just laying, my phone hovering over my face, impatiently waiting for the next message. Lust had barely said anything, and yet I was aching. Then again, I'd already been… here for so long…

_ we could push you towards the center of the bed, and with your chest on full show, we could easily just both latch to one of your nipples... tongues circling them, over and over, out of sync… _

_ i would also keep massaging you, your wet core, pleading for more and more to soak you. tale's hand could easily be slipped behind your back, his boney grip holding your ass so very tightly, hehe. _

_ we could go on and on for however long youd like~ _

_ or even do something else, too. would you like that? _

_ yes _

_ Anythong _

_ Fuck. Anything _

_ omg lmao _

_ mm, okay then~ _

_ maybe tale would be willing to pet your most sensitive area in my place, kissing you quiet, while i sit behind you massaging your breasts _

_ oh, but that doesnt do much for you does it? hm. well, then ill whisper to you how beautiful you are instead, right against your cute sensitive ears<3 _

_ of course, if you like, i can still massage you~ even if it doesnt turn you on, it probably still feels nice hehe _

_ hm, i do wonder how much tale would be willing to do alongside me… _

_ well, if he's not the type to do work in bed, then i don't see why you couldn't get in a doggy position for me _

_ id line up behind you, my cock slowly pushing into you and filling all that empty space that's probably begging and crying for me right now _

_ and… why don't you take a bit of a drink to quench that thirst, while you're at it? im sure tale's own cock would have plenty for you to swallow while i fuck you from behind _

_ you can keep going as long as you can manage, and keep drinking as much of his cum as you'd like~ _

_ Lust _

_ what is it sweetheart? _

_ I really wish you were here _

Once again, there was a really long pause between messages. At this point, I was beginning to wonder if it was an error in the communications between the timelines… not that I understand how it works, but I can only imagine it's far more difficult to transfer messages properly between time and space rather than just a satellite signal. So, I waited. Impatiently for  _ other  _ reasons, mind you. It was such a strangely long wait that I started scrolling back up and reading the messages he'd already sent, over and over, doing my best to continue the endeavor in my own mind. Frankly, it wasn't very hard, and I slowly fell somewhere between falling asleep and  _ needing… attention _ .

Then a notification lit up my screen, which had evidently flickered off during my dozing, snapping my attention back to it.

_ hah… i dont know if thats a really good idea lol _

I stared at the message almost blankly. It took me moment not only to remember what I'd last sent, but also to realize he'd taken me a lot more seriously than I had intended. I breathed a soft and silent laugh.

_ I mean, i didnt really mean literally lol _

_ It would just be a bit easier to deal with lmao _

I started to typed out something else, but the thought sort of died midway through my typing, so I merely erased it. I didn't really know what to say to him in general, but this didn't exactly seem adequate either. So I just… waited.

And after a long while, he responded so jovially that I wasn't really sure why I had begun to worry.

_ oh of course hehe. im just saying~ _

_ though, i *do* have a little something i havent been able to use in a while we could try out _

_ but only if you promise to stay super super quiet! _

_ but before that… i AM curious, too _

_ what even was that little wet dream of yours~? _

Lust this is just cruel and unusual punishment why would you do this to me. I could instantly feel heat rise all throughout me as the memory started to flood back. Ugh, I can never remember my dreams, but of course this one is crystal clear...

I started typing out something, but the minute I did, I backspaced it all immediately, embarrassed by every word I'd written. How do I say this without sounding like … really cringy? Lust was better at this than I was. By a long shot.

I eventually just typed it out as fast as I could, hitting send without looking back before I could take back what I'd typed.

_ I miss you ftom the other day. I was dreaming of being bwck int he hotel room.. you were cleaning up the mess wed made from when u were fingring me but eith your tongue… it feltnreally g9od _

"Not cringy," I'd said, sending that disaster with more typos than I'd ever seen in any message before. Definitely nailed it.

_ HAHA… oh, sweetheart, you must be really, really desperate for me right now if you didn't even so much as proofread your message _

_ hehe, its kind of cute~ _

_ okay, okay, now, tell me, can you feel this? _

I raised an eyebrow when I got that last message, not knowing what he meant. I was in the middle of typing "Feel what…?" when I had to slap my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

A sensation of sorts traced up my side, so gentle and faint it felt like a ghost, but still evidently very real and very…  _ oh my god _ .

_ L ust what the hell did you do _

_ sh, sh! it's just me, don't worry~ _

_ it's just a bit of magic. _

_ you know how there's shortcuts, right? _

_ well, this is pretty much that… but only with my magic. _

_ i'm guessing you can feel it then, heh _

_ yes oh my god _

_ Its..kind of ticklish _

_ awh, is it now?  _

_ then what about this? _

The feathery-light ghost touch pulled down to my stomach, some sort of touch toying at it by rubbing it softly. I bit my lip shut, clamping my mouth shut again to avoid making any sound.

_ that feels really nice.. _

_ mmk. tell me when you think youre used to it, k? _

_ i wont do anything extra fun til you're okay w it, got it?<3 _

_ by the time ill get comfortable with it, ill be turned off and sleeping honestly _

_ lolol am i really that calming? _

_ Right now? yes. 100% _

_ hush, you, youre merely trying to upsell me. im not that good lol _

_ Your massages are really nice thoughhh _

_ i barely know what im doing lol also im using one hand to type sooo _

I felt my shirt begin to slide up a bit, as well as a second presence on my stomach. Lust had probably set his phone down by now and was using both his hands, if I had to guess. In an attempt to stay quiet, I tried to focus on relaxing rather than how nice it felt… because the second I did the latter, I wanted to squeak.

Briefly, his hands started to crawl up a bit further, not quite to my chest, but just enough to be practically tickling the base of it. I thought I felt some sort of movement over top of me, and the moment I brushed it away as nothing, something pressed itself over my lips. Everything in my vision was hazed a bit purple, if not also a bit blurry. Everything was suddenly brighter -- a brighter purple, that is -- once I felt a tongue against my lips. While still a little confused to this all, I let him in anyway; Lust slipped by with ease. I felt like my mouth was open to nothing, and it was a bit strange… but at the same time, I could also feel Lust's tongue so vividly as if he was really here. Somehow so gentle and rough at the same time, almost as if he was teasing me in a way.

The presence left my mouth, although something lingered against my lips. The purple haze dimmed as it moved down on my body. It lowered to my stomach, the other two presences that I assumed were Lust's hands holding themselves around my waist. He pressed skelekisses up my torso, each one being just a bit more ticklish than the previous one. I was doing my best to not giggle, but I was squirming my feet around in an attempt to try and express the laughter regardless. My shirt began pressing the top of Lust's head as he kissed right about where my sternum would be. That's when he stopped and pulled back. I pouted, not even knowing how much of me he could see right now.

He leaned back, seemingly to sit at my waist, before pausing entirely. I was confused as to why up until my phone flashed again.

_ you feeling a bit more comfortable with this? _

_ Yeah, i think so anyway. _

_ hehe, good. _

_ what would you like me to do then today~? an extension of what we did before, or something else? _

I… thought for a moment on this. And when I say a moment, I mean probably half a second. My initial thought was, "Hey, let's just take his offer. That'll be fine. And it's quiet." But my horniness was already typing out its chosen response and hit send before my logic could tell it no.

_ please just fuck me. _

Lust's ghost-being sat motionless for a while, no reply in sight. I wasn't really sure what was going on to be honest.

_ Please..? _

_ sorry. _

I sent the two messages rapidfire one after the other, both my horniness and logic fighting each other. Shortly after, though, Lust did respond.

_ no no that's my bad! i just zoned out for a second lol _

_ i didnt expect such a blunt response from you~ _

_ but youll have to be extra extra quiet _

_ ill take things very slow as well, so we wont make a lot of movement. hopefully lol _

_ Okay _

Something dropped in my chest. I was beginning to wonder whether or not this was actually a good idea. No, actually, I was already regretting my decision before anything had even happened. I wasn't sure I really wanted this at all. I… I wasn't thinking straight. Oh God, this is just like last time --

I heard a ruffle of sheets next to me, followed by a short and quiet mumble. I froze up instantaneously at the sound. As if noticing that, Lust immediately sent a message:

_ something wrong? _

_ i think sans is awake _

Lust didn't respond for a while, but he also didn't move, either.  _ Sir, please.  _ I'd rather  _ not _ see the end result of  _ this _ today. God, I'm horrible. I'm the worst. Just the worst.

_ are you sure? he doesn't look awake _

_ he never looks awake what does that prove _

_ i mean sure, but… _

_ I heard him move. And make like, the same complainy noise he does when he wakes upkmnlmmmmmmm _

"heya, babe."

" _ GAH! _ "

I dropped my phone onto my face, squeaked, and panicked all at the same time the moment I heard his voice. I just let my phone slide onto the bed sheets before slapping my face into my hands and screaming again silently.

"uh, what are you yelling for…?" But Sans's voice drifted off, as if he realized as he asked. Oh yay. He's going to be mad now, right? At least like something like _"could you, uh, not do that here?"_ and I'm gonna feel like an asshole because I didn't know this was going to happen but it's not like I didn't _want_ it to happen but also I'm still _in my and my husband's bed with him in it_ _and essentially_ _another person_. I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this --

"wow. and you didn't think to wake me up for this?" Sans asked, a laughter lacing his question. "heya, lust."

The weight on my thighs grew heavier, from what I could only assume was Lust fully shortcutting his way here. "hi, tale," Lust answered, a twinge of awkwardness lining his voice. "sorry. they didn't wanna disturb your sleeping." What? Throw this all on me?

"eh, i was bound to wake up soon anyway. whassit, like, three?" There was a pause with a quiet shuffle before a flicker of a phone light appeared. "yeah, three," Sans confirmed. "always wake up at about three."

I wasn't really paying attention to the time, but frankly, I'd forgotten entirely about how often he wakes up in the middle of the night, just due to the fact that  _ I _ rarely do. He's told me about it, but… it slipped my mind. Especially since… that definitely wasn't my brain's priority at the moment. I kept my face buried in my hands as I balled them into fists.

Lust seemed to shuffle off of me for a moment. I could vaguely hear his voice whispering, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Sans complained with a very sleepy grunt once or twice before he finally said out loud, "bud, i just woke up. what exactly are you expecting me to do?" But then all I heard was vague whispers again.

After a chuckle and half-groan of agreement, and of course a lot of whispering; who I assumed to be Lust rolled over to me and placed a gentle hand on my arm closest to him. "hey," he whispered against my ear. "you remember that whole threesome scenario i suggested to you over text?"

"Lust, you're not --"

"if you don't want to we don't have to. but tale's willing and i'm willing if you'd like to try it," he reassured. "of course, even if we do, you can back out whenever you'd like." A soft graze traced up and down my arm, both sending shivers down my back and feeling incredibly comfortable at the same time. He kept doing that for a while, and frankly, I wasn't responding because I didn't really want him to stop. But, eventually, I let my hands droop to my side, and took a deep breath to try and settle my nerves and fear from this whole overall situation.

"Okay, let's try it," I breathed.

Lust gripped my arm a bit, pecking a kiss to my cheek before rolling over onto his back and sitting upright. His purple face was illuminated as usual, but for some reason, its hue seemed a lot darker right now as a smile of an emotion I didn't recognize pulled at his cheekbones. "well then, let's not waste any time getting started, shall we?" I nodded, while still a bit nervous.

I don't know what it was, but something about hovering over Sans… 's pelvis, despite it being clothed, while someone else was behind me sent a rush of blood to my head so quickly I thought I might pass out. I was just feeling extremely and increasingly awkward about this whole thing -- and glancing up to Sans, who didn't even try to look down at me with his face a deep blue; I think was also feeling pretty awkward about this. The thing is… we've never really had sex… just like  _ this? _ Like, we never  _ plan _ to have it. Or make any sort of  _ ordeal _ about it. When we do it, it's because one or both of us is already on the edge of, "Goddammit, I really need to get this out of my system or I won't be able to focus on anything." It's just never something we've really been that interested in. Until recently, and that "recently" only including me, it's been more of a hindrance that we've got to deal with every once in a while more than anything else.

I yelped when I felt Lust's hand brush against my bare stomach, which he retracted immediately. "you okay?" he asked, worry lacing his voice, but also didn't wait much for a response when he also said, "you two going to do anything, or…?"

"It's… awkward," I murmured. Sans grunted in agreement. Lust merely laughed.

"stars, you two are absolute _disasters_ when it comes to this," he chuckled. "i'll help you out then."

Within a moment, Lust crept around to the side of me, pulling me back to sit normally as he, without hesitation, went to pull off Sans's shorts. Sans tried to disacknowledge it, but I still noticed his face somehow turn another shade darker. Lust carelessly threw them onto the floor, stating, "you can do the other half, i'm assuming."

But Sans only let out an unconfident chuckle. "uh, well, i hate to tell ya, but..."

There was a dead silence held in the room for a long while. I honestly only half had a semblance of what was being discussed, but frankly, I didn't have any idea what Lust meant.

"are you serious?" Lust said, evidently trying to hold back an explosion of laughter. "you don't have any idea how to summon ecto?"

"look, bud, i don't ever use it, ok? it just kinda shows up whenever it feels like it and i just try to deal with it a.s.a.p. so i can move on with my day," Sans blurted, seeming both embarrassed and offended. "it just… it only shows up when i'm, uh… in heat, y'know?" His voice got quieter and even a bit more high pitched as he said that, and frankly, he was starting to lose me. I didn't really know what was being talked about at all anymore. Meanwhile, Lust, on the other hand, was practically silently laughing his ass off. The "practically silently" being that he was doing everything involved with laughter other than verbal noise.

"o-oh stars, i knew you were inexperienced in this stuff, but i didn't know you were  _ that bad! _ you've never ever tried to summon it in your life? not once? not even to try masturbating, anything?"

"no! 've nev'r cared 'bout it, alright?" Sans's words were beginning to rush out slurred and quickly as he tried his best to not just pull the pillow from behind him and bury his face in it, but it looked like he was sure close to doing that.

Lust leaned down next to Sans, who instinctively inched away when he did so, but I distinctly heard him hush Sans softly before cupping his hand around the side of Sans's skull. I felt… weird, in a way, just sitting here and watching this, especially when Sans's eyelights flickered up to me, who was just staring at him and Lust with no intention of looking away, even after I had been caught. His usual smile withered into some sort of sheepish attempt to hold that same expression, increasingly more and more embarrassed with every second that passed. Eventually, however, he stretched his hand out to reach for me, Lust pausing whatever he had been saying for a moment as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye… and maybe smirking?

I leaned down by Sans, who whispered to me the moment I pressed my forehead against his, "i just kinda, uh… want a distraction i guess." I didn't really understand, and tried to turn to figure out what he meant. I barely caught a glimpse of Lust's arm moving --

And then Sans forced my attention back to him. "j-jus'... st-stay here, ok?" he stuttered, seemingly nervous for some reason.

"Okay," I whispered back. He made a… really weird and out-of-character sound the moment I responded, then immediately chuckling to try and cover it up. His hand cupped around my cheek, pulling me closer before locking my lips to his mouth, this within an instant covering up another noise. I was beginning to wonder if he was using me as a "distraction" or actually as a cover-up for his own embarrassment. Sans isn't usually the, uh… the noisy type. But now he won't shut up, for some reason. I don't know what Lust was doing, but clearly it was having a pretty strong effect.

Well, I don't think it's quite fair that Lust's doing all the work. I might as well try something of my own.

I licked the front of Sans's teeth, but he didn't really respond much, trying to keep his mouth shut as tightly as possible to avoid making noise. I started tracing my hand down his arm, gaining some slight reaction by noticing it twitch immediately. I let my hand slide back up, slipping under his t-shirt sleeve and rubbing my thumb against his collarbone. This didn't really do anything, so instead, I leaned back -- with a bit of fighting, since Sans was clearly doing his best to stay completely silent with me as a cover-up -- and started trailing kisses down to his collarbone on my own instead. His noises hitched into a silence, as if so overwhelmed they didn't know what to do anymore. Even still, Sans shook my hand off of his shoulder as he held his own over his mouth, his body just trembling.

"you know, you'll never be able to summon it if you don't relax a little bit," I heard Lust whisper. He had been talking to Sans this whole time, but I just hadn't been able to hear him very well until this point. "i'll stop for a second, okay? you're really tense." I noticed Lust tapped my shoulder; looking to the side, he said to me, "you too, sweetheart. give him a minute."

I pulled back immediately, propping myself up so I could better face Sans. He was… a mess, to put it lightly. His face was solid cerulean, eye sockets wide and refusing to blink. His eyelights were flickering between his regular white ones and a singular cyan one. Slowly, his hand death-gripping his mouth slid off to the side, his eyes beginning to relax, as his gaze started to follow over to me.

"Sans, are you okay?" I asked suddenly, a bit of panic I didn't realize I had lacing my voice.

He chuckled a bit, all tension from his expression somehow being washed away the moment he did so. "yeah, 'm fine," he mumbled. "jus'... that was… a lot at once."

"too much?" Lust asked.

"too much."

"mm'k, we'll tone it down." Lust leaned over and nuzzled into Sans's cheek… who, to my surprise, didn't reject the action. Maybe it was just because he was tired, or maybe I'm just overthinking the gesture. But is that not just a kiss on the cheek? Lust didn't even hesitate or ask, like he had with me the other day. Well, to be fair... given the  _ previous _ situation we'd been in… I don't think I can really blame him for panicking and asking me if it was alright.

Perhaps it was just platonic. I know monsters tend to be a lot more affectionate with each other more quickly than humans do, so it could be just that.

… am I really out here trying to debate whether or not Lust and Sans have been dating from something so stupid as a kiss on the cheek? It isn't like me to be so paranoid about something like this. I don't get jealous, I never have, and I've always been clear about the fact I'm more than okay with an open relationship, both with Sans and myself. He doesn't need to tell me every detail of everything he does.

Or… maybe it wasn't jealousy. I didn't exactly feel negative about it. My brain was just trying to piece together things. Though, it seemed to be doing so for some reason I didn't understand. Why does it matter? Lust  _ exceptionally _ is an affectionate person, even to his friends. This should be the least of my concerns. So why is my heart racing?

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, deciding to lay down on the side of Sans opposite to Lust, and pressed a kiss of my own against his cheekbone. He chuckled, turning to me and returning the gesture. I couldn't help but giggle.

"i love you," he whispered to me softly.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

Lust, on the other hand, made a pouty noise as he decided to roll over on top of Sans, his head, however, leaning against me. I laughed as he did so, trying to push him a bit, but he just nuzzled his skull against the palm of my hand.

"Man, it's as if you're a pet interjecting a nice moment just to get some cuddles," I teased.

"of course i am," Lust agreed. "i demand kisses."

"what if we say no?" Sans prompted.

"i'll be really sad and whine about it."

"good enough argument for me."

A breathy laugh leaving my throat, I pressed a kiss against Lust's skull, Sans acting similarly. Lust hummed with content before twisting around to face us with a giggly grin painting his expression. "wow, i didn't think that would actually work," he proclaimed.

"'m not in the mood to deal with you whining," Sans answered, his tone both tired and blunt.

"so harsh," Lust chuckled. "but, before we even think about it, i should ask. do you even want to continue?"

Sans didn't respond for a minute, shuffling slightly in his spot. "you don't have to if you don't want to," Lust reminded him. "if it's too much we can always try another time, if you're still interested later."

"nah, 's not that," Sans replied. "i just…"

"Is it because you don't know how to 'summon ecto' or whatever it was called?" I asked.

Sans turned to me immediately, as if I'd said something horrible, his face solid blue again within an instant before settling down as he averted his gaze. "uh… sure, y-yeah. that. sorta. uh. let's just call it that," he answered quickly. Lust was giggling.

"you really outta explain to her what we're talking about," Lust commented.

"i don't wanna say it to them."

"do you want me to instead?"

"i mean, not really."

"Can I actually though? Have an explanation, that is," I interjected. "I'm really confused. I thought 'ecto' was just the stuff your guys' tongues were made from."

Sans's face radiating heat, he turned away from me entirely. Lust, on the other hand, grinned and finally decided to actually tell me what was going on. "you're not wrong, sweetheart. that  _ is _ what our tongues are made out of. but it's also what we use to make other things, as well," he began. "monsters use it most often to make body parts that we otherwise 'don't have,' such as tongues. it's just highly concentrated magic that's deeply rooted to our SOULs, making it really sensitive to various different things."

"I see… but then why --?"

"i'm not finished," Lust smiled. "maybe you do or don't know this -- i'm going to guess no, since tale over here is even too nervous to explain to you even the simple things about monster biology -- but monsters are made entirely of magic to begin with. so, naturally, when we want to make another monster, we use magic to do so. so, we often use ecto- _ genitalia _ to be able to make tangible sources of that magic used to make other monsters, in a similar manner to how humans do. make sense?"

"... oh."

"in short," Lust continued, "tale is so inexperienced that he doesn't even know how to tell his body to summon his own dick when he wants it."

"look, i said i've never needed to!" Sans blurted, at this point practically curled up into a ball of embarrassment. Of all the things to break him, I didn't really think this would be it. Then again, he's always been careful to avoid any hint of a sexual topic, so maybe it makes sense. "'ve told ya before i don't really get that way 'bout stuff."

"i know, i know, i'm only teasing," Lust giggled. "it's just funny to me that you're the one whose married between the two of us, and yet you're like this when it comes to even mentioning sex."

"a relationship doesn't need sex," Sans mumbled.

"no, it doesn't, you're right. but i think being able to talk about it would be a lot nicer for both parties, yes?" Lust suggested.

The room fell silent. I wasn't exactly sure what to say from here. And, well, evidently, neither did the other two. It was such an awkward silence that I was beginning to wonder if I should maybe just… ignore everything and go back to sleep. Besides, at this point, it was already, uh... fading away, I guess. But, unfortunately, I wasn't really tired, either. If I felt anything right now, it was guilt that this whole scenario had to happen.

And immediately as I thought that, once again Sans completely turned my expectations for a complete loop.

He turned back to the both of us, sighing heavily, followed by a bold statement of, "and to completely go back on what i said, well, might as well get back to it."

I was a bit appalled and went to ask if he was actually okay with that, but Lust piped up with his own concerns before I could even have the chance to. "after that conversation? mm, maybe let's set some boundaries first, 'k? don't want ya gettin' all upset again." His tone was very playful as he poked Sans's cheek -- who, in response, merely rolled his eyes, but with a slight smile tugging at his expression. Not his typical smile, mind you. A genuine one. One I'd only seen him use around me and Papyrus and nobody else.

And there's that racing heartbeat again. Was it just… something about seeing Sans happy? I know that always makes me feel giddy like this. I'm probably just overthinking this.

"so," Lust prompted, "no multiple people touching you at once."

"not like that, anyway," Sans murmured.

"was the whispering too much?"

"probably."

"no whispering then either." Lust shot a smug glance to me for a moment before continuing to speak to Sans. "not for you anyway." He went on, brushing over the action as if nothing had happened. "anything else?"

"i… uh…"

"it's better you say than not, i don't wanna find out the hard way," Lust said.

"see, that would require me to know what i don't like in the first place," Sans explained. Lust merely nodded… before turning his attention back to me once more.

"you know any better than he does, sweetheart?" Lust asked.

I thought for a moment. I'll be honest, I've never really paid attention to anything like that, and I don't think we've ever done anything long enough to really constitute me being able to find out. And it's not like we've really had sex that many times…

"No, not really," I confessed.

Lust sighed. "well, guess we'll have to make due. should keep the safeword at the ready just in case, though."

"the wha…?" Sans started to question before he realized what Lust was talking about. "oh yeah. forgot about that."

"you? forget something?" Lust stated, overdramatically appalled at the confession. "i never thought i'd see the day."

"c'mon, 's not like i have a perfect memory. cut me some slack," Sans chuckled.

"it sure seems like it sometimes." Lust pushed himself off of where he'd been laying on top of us, sitting upright, meanwhile instructing me to do the same thing with nothing more than hand gestures. Gradually, I did sit up as well, but it didn't change the fact I was a bit confused as to why I was being guided to do so. "you don't have to be so anxious, gosh, it's just me," Lust laughed. "come sit by me. i'll show you a thing."

"A thing?" I asked.

"yeah, i, uh, am also a bit confused," Sans mumbled, but Lust waved Sans away with his hand as he stayed focused on me crawling up next to him.

He had me sit directly in front of him, my back to him, before scooching up behind me, his chin resting on my shoulder. Slowly his hands trailed down both of my arms before his met my own, but he was holding my hands from the back… as if trying to control my movement with his own. It was a moderately successful endeavor, but nevertheless, I was still very confused.

"now, i have a theory that your soft n' fleshy hands are gonna be a lot nicer for playing with tale's bones," Lust whispered by my ear. "you good with me using you as a bit of a puppet while we try to bring out his ecto?"

I already felt my face flare with excitement, all previously lost heat swelling up once more. I just nodded aggressively, overwhelmed by my own unnecessary daydreaming. Lust's laughter is the only thing that snapped me back out of it and reminded me that this was, indeed, a reality.

"tale," Lust sang.

"what," Sans mockingly sang in response, a smug smirk on his face.

"we're gonna start up again. that okay?"

"mhm. go ahead."

And with the all-clear, Lust leaned me forward immediately, resting my hands on either side of Sans's pelvis. He jolted a bit at the touch, but otherwise didn't respond. I glanced up to him, making brief eye contact, and frankly, I thought he looked a bit… starstruck?

"just make little circles with your thumbs," Lust instructed, whispering to me against my ear. I nodded slightly, pressing the pads of my thumbs to Sans's bone and tracing circles against it. He squirmed a bit at the touch. "hehe, that's it," Lust confirmed. "maybe try moving just a biiiit lower." So I did. The rest of my fingers brushed against his joints, right by his femur; and the moment they did, Sans jolted with a slight squeak. Gradually, I began to notice the surface of his bone was feeling a bit more hot. "you're doing great, sweetie, he's doing a lot better this time," Lust whispered. "tale takes a lot more to turn on than i expected."

"Is that the purpose of this?" I responded, voice just as soft.

"mhm. this is definitely the most sensitive bone structure on our bodies, so a soft enough touch could probably turn on any skele, hehe," Lust added. "i've yet to have it not work."

Curiosity peaked, I tried slipping my hands more towards the inner part of Sans's pelvis, but Lust stopped me. Instead, he redirected my hands to slip just underneath it, my fingertips brushing right against the very edge of his tailbone. There was a flash of heat the moment that happened, Sans slamming his arm into his face and biting on it tightly while a very muffled moan of sorts tried to make its way out. Lust giggled by my ear. "try that again," he suggested. I crept a little higher, the pads of my fingers gently petting the surface again. Sans's noises were twisted with a bit of panting just before I started to see a hazy blue light emitting from him. I kept doing what I'd been doing, and soon enough, I was presented with the fruits of my labor.

"... shit," Sans mumbled under his breath as his arm dropped to his side. "well… that works then, i guess." His words and tone screamed "I am completely embarrassed and don't have any idea how to cover it up or express it so I'm just gonna pretend nothing happened."

I, on the other hand, found myself… staring. It's not as if I hadn't seen Sans's dick before. I have. It isn't even any different… It's still the same cerulean. It's still the same perfect length, not too short or long, and thick enough to feel incredible, despite his otherwise horrible lack of experience. But… I've never… watched it manifest itself before… especially not from my own handiwork. Somehow, I just felt more drawn to it this way. Like I really deserved to hold my gaze here as a reward for what I've done.

Lust gently squeezed my hands before he leaned back. I didn't move. "well, now that that's taken care of… let's get started, shall we?"

I glanced up to Sans's eyelights -- or rather, eyelight, since it was singularly cyan at the moment -- silently begging for permission to continue. I had no idea how to approach the question, so I was hoping he'd get the message somehow anyway. To which, then, my mind was reminded of the Soulbond we had as a voice not of my own echoed in the back of my head.

_ yeah. go ahead. _

_ please. _

And without waiting another second, I threw myself down and slammed Sans's dick to the back of my throat. He instantly responded with an uncharacteristically high pitched yelp, hitching slightly into me as a result. I started sucking on him quite literally, trying to suck up all of the good stuff as quickly as possible, though I knew it was a ways off before it would show up. After being dissatisfied with my results, I moved on to lick up and down his form. It already had the texture of a hard candy, so what's the issue with treating it like some? Eventually, I pulled back to the tip, lapping at it with the end of my tongue, causing bits of liquid to already start dripping out as Sans was unmistakably groaning with delight.

I felt a pair of hands slide themselves under my shirt as they gripped my waist. I shuddered slightly, reflecting that through slightly biting with my lips against the member I was slowly slipping back to my throat. Sans, too, twitched at this feeling. The hands on my waist made no point to slow down as they pulled down my pants and hoisted my ass into a very particular up-in-the-air position. Within moments, there were already Lust's fingers slipping into me without hesitation. I recognized the feeling well as he started pumping into me, wasting no time as he was going surprisingly fast, but somehow not uncomfortably so. In fact, it felt insanely good. So good that I had forgotten the work I was doing on Sans, who whined with discontent shortly after I'd stopped. Only when he desperately tugged on my hair, however, did I even notice. It took me mere seconds to get back into a rhythm of bobbing up and down, to Sans's relief and pleasure as his grip on my scalp drooped.

Lust slipped another finger in me, taking a careful moment to slip his other hand by my front as he started squishing my stomach. It took a lot of concentration to not lose focus on Sans entirely while this was going on… especially when Lust brushed a thumb against that specific bud to peak my high. I accidentally bit slightly down as I moaned into Sans's cock, to his own yelp happening as a result. I thought I could hear Lust laughing in the background.

After a little while longer, Lust popped his fingers out of me. His body crept up closer behind me, arms on either side of my body and otherwise pinning me to my place. My mind was racing; I'd started going a bit too fast for Sans in my excitement, to which he immediately requested that I slow down. So, instead, I went very slow, but as hard and deep as I could handle. Sans, based on the low rumble of a moan that echoed throughout his body, was enjoying  _ that _ immensely.

I felt something against the backside of me, pressing very precariously against my entrance. I didn't even wait for a question as I pushed back against him, already begging for him to be inside of me. Lust giggled softly against my ear. "hehe, such a dirty human, aren't you? it's so cute…"

Lust slammed into me without hesitation. I groaned loudly into Sans's dick, pulling back from it in my scrunched reaction, but then immediately pushing it to the back of my throat. Sans's hand found its way back into my hair, but this time, he didn't grip on it for dear life. He was merely petting me.

Lust kept going against me, doing half the work of Sans's blowjob for me by consistently railing me into him. Which, frankly, was kind of nice, because at this point I wasn't doing a whole lot anymore, and my hands were gripped around Sans's femurs as a method of holding myself steady. My mouth started to fall loose from Sans's cock, but, to my surprise, Sans took the effort himself to put me right back to where I had been. Every time he did so, I licked around his head and tip, getting my own reward of hearing him moan loudly and breathlessly into the room. More and more was dripping from Sans directly into my mouth; he had to be nearly there.

Lust, on the other hand, was still just getting started. He was relentlessly repeatedly thrusting himself into me -- not that I minded, hell, this felt  _ so damn good  _ \-- while breathing words I couldn't fully understand into my ear. I caught a few things here and there like "cute," or "beautiful," or "dirty," or "love you."

… wait.

… no, maybe I heard that wrong.

Or, maybe, he was just saying that because of the current emotional state he was in…?

Lust is just a very affectionate person, too. He'll say that to the group chat all the time.

Jesus Christ getting railed while simultaneously giving a blowjob is not the moment to have this debate and yet here I am.

Unfortunately, my confusion got taken out a bit on Sans, as I started to lose my grip. He whined instantly, pushing his pelvis close to my mouth before I finally latched on again. I tried going a bit faster to focus on anything but what Lust was saying. Frankly, I couldn't focus on anything properly right now -- there was just too much going on. But I've got to put in for the work I started.

"f-fu… i th-think 'm gettin' close," Sans stuttered, his hand in my hair growing only slightly tighter.

"h-hehe, what a…  _ coincidence _ ," Lust breathed loudly. "s-so am i." He pressed a kiss against my ear. "g-gonna go a little b-bit faster, 'k?" I couldn't really respond properly, so I just moaned an "mhm" against Sans, who shuddered in response. I circled my tongue around his shaft, to his vocaled pleasure. Meanwhile, Lust was thrusting against me both harder and faster, desperately on the edge of his high.

Just as I decided to slip Sans's cock from my mouth and circle my tongue around his tip, I was met with a complete facefull of cum. "shit! shit, i-i'm sorry --" Sans mumbled the moment he finished and realized what had happened, his ecto dick vaporizing and leaving its presence behind only as a memento across my face. Lust was doing his best not to laugh, but it was very obvious through his stuttering moans that he found this to be hilarious. If anything, however, the moment Sans finished, Lust took me to a whole new level of quick paced, leaving me to softly squeak repeatedly as he did so. Then, as he slammed into me as hard and deeply as he could, my voice peaking all the same, I began to feel my inside fill up completely.

O-oh… this felt…

I don't think I've ever… had someone cum for this long.

But… fuck… I didn't want it to stop.

Wh… why is this the part that's setting me off like this…? Shouldn't this be… the part where I climax, too?

But I just want to lay here and get cummed into endlessly until I'm overflowing and can't feel it anymore. And even then, I still just want to feel it. More.

Somehow, despite having just been fucked, I feel merely more turned on than when we started.

Why though? This has never happened before…

… or, maybe...

Lust popped out of me, to my disappointment, the moment he was finished. Immediately, I was just whining. He laughed the moment he heard it. "geez, you good down there?" Lust asked playfully.

"No," I blurted truthfully.

"n-no?" Lust retorted. "wh-what's wrong? was that too much? did i go too fast?"

"More," I said.

"... what?"

" _ More. I want more. _ "

The room fell silent. I was expecting Sans to have some sort of comment on literally anything that was just discussed, but as it turned out, he had fallen back asleep in no time at all. Geez, we really wiped him out… but…

"Please, Lust," I begged.

"wh-wh… w-well, um…"

"What's wrong? Why can't you?"

"i-i can! that's not the issue." Lust heaved a sigh. "i just… am worried about you?"

"Lust, please… I'm begging you. I didn't cum. I'm just suffering. And, if anything, you cumming just turned me on more," I explained. If I had a rational brainstem at the moment, such a statement may have been embarrassing to say, but I was too far gone to care. "Please," I tacked on again at the end.

"okay, okay," Lust caved. He slid his body off of mine, sitting behind me. "hope you're ready for this, then."

"Ready for wha --  _ aaaaaaht _ …" I heaved a moan of ecstasy the moment I felt it.

It was so much more real than the dream. His tongue, lapping between my folds… licking up the mess  _ he _ left behind… If my face wasn't already shoved into the mattress, I might have just fallen over from the overwhelming satisfaction. "More," I whispered.

"more? what more can i do?" Lust chuckled as he pulled back for a moment.

"Don't stop for one," I whined. He continued his work, tongue starting right over my sensitive clit. " _ Fuck… _ " And already, I'd lost my train of thought.

"well, sweetheart," Lust said again, licking me between breaks of his sentence. "maybe you could tell me about your naughty little fantasies you tell me you have. that's why i'm here, isn't it? tell me what you're thinking about."

"You," I blurted without thinking.

"... and what else?"

"Sans."

Silence.

"sweetie, you can keep going."

"You first."

And so he did. Lust's tongue slipped its way passed my entrance the moment I said that.

"Fuck… you're too good to me like this. I can't wait to… fuck you so much more," I heaved. "You're so open with everything, too… god, all of me wants to try everything. Right now. On this bed."

"i'm afraid that's not an option, sweetheart," Lust commented before locking himself back into a kiss around my lower lips. I didn't even hesitate to let go of the breathy moan waiting in my throat.

"Bullshit it isn't. If… if I wanna fuck you seventy ways to hell, I'm gonna do it," I blurted. "I've loved… loved how you felt since… that first time… even if I… don't remember it well."

He didn't respond to this comment. If anything, he slowed down his pace.

"You're so good at fucking. I think it's why I've been more comfortable with it. You… that first time, ahh, it felt so good…" I bit my lip as he pushed harder into me, letting my eyes flutter as they rolled back into my head. "I dun' care how… bad the situation was… fuck… it felt… so fucking good… haha… it was, ah, kinda like this in a way, h-huh?" Lust still didn't respond to me. "Hehe… maybe I just have a cheating kink or something. Is that a thing? Mm, always doing such scandalous stuff right where Sans is watching… hehe, okay, it was twice, but…"

If I didn't know better, I would think I'm currently drunk. No, rather, I'm just  _ absurdly _ horny, and the moment this is done, I'll probably regret every word that's come out of my mouth.

"Y'know, I bet if a  _ buncha _ people lined up to fuck me, and I was blindfolded, I'd still be able to pick out which is you, 'cause you're so nice… and you feel so good… no matter what… haa… please keep going like that." He circled his tongue around and around my  _ extremely _ sensitive bud; I could practically feel myself throbbing with an unending desire. "Actually… can we do that? Have a buncha people fuck me blindfolded.  _ Fuuuck, _ that sounds  _ so _ good right now. So much just… everything… all over me… and  _ in _ me…

"Oh… did I ever tell you…? Hehe, probably not…" A loud cry of ecstasy croaked through my sentence. Lust had his hands wrapped around the front part of my thighs, fingers tracing against their highest inner point. It took me a moment to collect myself and finish my sentence. "Lusty…  _ L-Luuusty _ , I wanna fuck you. Not like. What we just did. That's like, hah…  _ you _ fucking  _ me _ , y'know? I wanna like. Fuck you. Stick something in you that's attached to me. But like. In a dick-like way. Cause fingers are boring. I wanna feel it. But I don't have a dick. Is that a weird fantasy…? Mm, I dunno…"

"how much longer?" Lust asked, pulling back for a moment.

"Hehe, I dunno if I'll cum from you doing just that," I teased.

But he didn't laugh. Instead, Lust flipped me onto my back, not hesitating to let his fingers slip right where his tongue used to be. He didn't hesitate to, in turn, press a kiss against my lips… but he didn't look happy about it. Even the kiss was… lackluster.

It didn't take long for his fingers to work their magic, barely going for what felt like at max two more minutes before I finally came.

And moments after that, the guilt and embarrassment sank in. I buried my face in my hands the moment I realized everything that I'd said.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't think about a word that came out of my mouth -- oh my god…"

"sh, sh, don't worry, sweetheart, I've heard much worse," Lust teased, holding me carefully in his arms. He nuzzled into my neck, pressing a soft kiss against it, as he gripped the fabric of my shirt. "i could tell you were pretty far gone and i, uh… wasn't exactly ready to deal with that again," he giggled.

But I didn't feel quite as lighthearted about it. "I… I'm sorry. We agreed we wouldn't talk about…  _ that _ incident again, and yet I've brought it up both times we've met up now."

"well, you weren't exactly in the most  _ careful  _ of moods just now," Lust noted.

"Yeah, but last time I was completely fine and yet I still brought it up!" I snapped. "When you called me a virgin jokingly but I said, 'Lust, we've already had sex'? I wasn't at all gone then. I was fine. I just… brought it up, like an asshole."

There was a long echoing quiet hanging from the atmosphere. My grip around Lust both started to tighten and loosen; I didn't want to let go, but I knew that he would definitely push me away the moment it clicked that I did, in fact, break the  _ one _ promise we held. Or, used to hold, I supposed by now. It's a bit broken to be kept any longer. No use trying to stick it back together.

But, to my surprise, Lust merely exhaled laughter in response. "you know," he started, "when i said earlier that you and tale should talk about things more instead of hiding it from each other… i feel like i outta take a piece of my own advice." He held me tighter. "it's… something that happened. we can't change that it did, and we're lucky tale wasn't hurt or upset as a result. it's… still not your fault. looking back, i could have made a lot better judgement on the situation, but… well, alcohol does pretty awful things to your ability to make proper judgements, so obviously i look back at it with better choices in mind." Lust pushed back from leaning into my neck, instead favoring to face me, his soft lavender eyelights illuminating around us. "keeping it… so quiet as if it never happened is just going to make us upset. so, forget the promise. it's okay to talk about it. i'd rather us be open about it to the point where we can laugh about it a few years from now rather than hold it to ourselves in agony."

"... I guess you have a point," I murmured. Lust smiled, pecking a kiss on my cheek.

"sorry i made you make the stupid thing out of my own self-pity," he confessed. "that's my fault, too. i just felt so awful about the whole thing that i didn't want to hear about it again… but, honestly, not talking about it has made things… a lot harder." Leaning his forehead against mine, he concluded, "i'm glad we got the chance to have this discussion. i'd ask if we could talk more but… let's wait until another time. i dunno about you, but i'm really tired."

I chuckled. "If it wasn't for you keeping me up like this, I would have passed out like Sans did by now."

Lust burst with genuine laughter. "sorry! let's sleep then."

I cuddled up to where Sans was out cold, carefully bringing him close to me in a hug. He was either doing one of his great moments of realistic fake sleeping or was actually "sleep-walking," but as soon as I got near him, he clamped himself around me like a magnet, nuzzling his face to my chest. Lust scooched up behind me, pressing a skelekiss against the back of my neck before wrapping a lazy arm around my waist.

"'night, sweetie," Lust whispered against my spine.

Shivering with a slight giggle, I responded, "Good night."


End file.
